Two Halves Make a Whole
by SweetIvory
Summary: As far as I was concerned, boyfriends were out of the question if I was to pass my OWLS and NEWTS. I'd never had one, and I didn't want one. Not till now. Snape/OC
1. Reunited

**A/N: AHAHA I'm such a nerd. Okay since I'm overly excited for the release of the Half Blood Prince and most people know it's based kinda around Snape, I decided to create a fanfiction. I was actually a little leery about uploading this because I was looking at a picture with an oc and snape and someone had commented how they thought it was stupid people make up oc's for Snape**. **It sort of set me back but I decided if people don't like it then just don't read it. This is going to take place in Harry's fourth year. There will be a Yule ball but I'm not going to follow the book exactly.**

_A quick description of my OC_

Name: Monica Devereux

Age and Birth date: April 16th, 1976. (17)

Year: Sixth (She skipped a year and started later)

Looks: Long blonde hair, bluish grey eyes, Fair skin.

Personality: Loves adventure, very energetic, courageous, confident and enthusiastic. Sharp and quick-minded, fiery, passionate and expressive. Quick-tempered, impulsive and impatience.

Interests/Skills: Artistic, good at Transfiguration and charms, okay at potions.

As far as I was concerned, boyfriends were out of the question if I was to pass my OWLS and NEWTS. I'd never had one, and I didn't want one. Not till now. I could feel that funny flip-flop feeling in my stomach whenever I saw him. And the worst part was, the person I thought I hated, ended up being the one I fell for. I kissed a boy before, it wasn't anything new, but when the soft lips connected with mine it wasn't like kissing another boy. You know the feeling you get when your on a roller coaster ride and they go down a steep drop. That's what I felt, and I liked it. Hugging my parents and friends were normal, but when I hugged him, we fit together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. I didn't understand how it could've happened. He was the least likely person I would ever in all my life thought I'd feel for. But it happened and I can't deny it. Or can I?

Platform 9 and ¾.

Smiling widely I ran though the magical barrier and exposed myself to the other side. I came face to face to the wonderful red train that took me to the best place in the world: Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was in my seventh year and well on my way to graduating. I was an expert at Transfiguration and was skilled in charms. I boarded the train and carried my luggage to an empty compartment. I placed all my belonging in the compartment between the cart I was on and the cart behind me where the luggage was kept. Settling into my seat, I looked out the window waiting for the train to start moving. I few moment later I heard a familiar voice ring through the air.

"Ron would you quit going on about the Quidditch match!"

I smiled heading for the sliding door and thrusting it open.

"Hermione!" I cheered, and her frizzy brown head of hers swirled in my direction.

"Monica!" she cried and we both ran to each other for a hug. After letting her go a glanced at Harry and Ron.

"Well boys?" I said placing a hand on my hip and awaiting my greeting.

"Hey Moe," said Ron and Harry nodded and waved.

"You guys are such party poopers," I said walking over and planting two huge kisses on each of their cheeks.

"Come on Moe!" said Ron wiping his cheek. "I get enough of that from my mom."

"So my friends how was you're summer," I asked after the organized their luggage and took their seats in my compartment.

"Uneventful," said Ron and I knew he was lying.

"Fine, Harry?" I asked, knowing I couldn't gain information from him.

"Well other than the bizarre Quidditch game we just went to."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, after the game Harry ran into someone and then the Dark Lord's mark filled the sky." explained Hermione.

"Really," I said in hushed astonishment.

Just then our compartment door opened to reveal a flustered Neville Longbottom.

"Oh Moe! Sorry I didn't realize this cart was taken. Hey Harry, Hermione, Ron."

"Well Neville if there aren't any empty seats you can sit with us," I offered scooting closer to Hermione to make room for Neville.

"No I'm fine I'm sure there's one ahead. See you at school."

I glanced at my watch. 10:58.

"Good we're about to leave."

"Well aren't you excited to get back to school," said Harry.

"I'm on my way to graduating I'm so excited!" I said and I saw Hermione's face falter.

"Oh that's right, you're 17," she said softly.

"Oh, Herms don't be upset. Who knows maybe Dumbledore will offer me a job after my last year," I said smiling and rubbing her back.

Harry and his friends were three years younger than me. Hermione had looked up to me since her second year when I helped her with Transfiguration.

It was funny thinking back on the times we spent together. All those horrible double potions they had to endure with that nasty Draco Malfoy.

I remember Hermione telling my about how she'd punched him in the nose in her third year after he called her a Mudblood.

"Well, well if it isn't the Mudblood and her half-blood homework helper. Not to mention Potty and the Weasel," said a sickening voice coming from the door of our compartment.

"Can it Malfoy, in case you've forgotten you precious teacher had a muggle father," I said turning slowly to glare at him. As usual Crabbe and Goyle were next to him looking smug as ever.

Malfoy only smiled and leaned against the doorway.

"Oh right I almost forgot, almost like how I forgot that you-," but he was cut off by a sudden jolt of the train. I watched Malfoy practically fall over until a pair of hands caught him before he fell.

"Mr, Malfoy, I'd advise you to get back to your seats before I escort you there myself," said a cool voice that I quickly recognized from my many years at Hogwarts.

"Any trouble here?" asked Snape hovering in our cart's doorway.

"We're fine, thanks," I said coldly, gritting my teeth. I took all my strength to hold back a glare.

"Very well," he said closing out compartment door and leaving to wherever he was headed.

"God he makes me irritable."

"We can see that, jeesh you were like a crazed grizzly bear protecting her baby," said Ron jokingly.

"I was not," I said defensively, feeling my harsh mood lifting immediately.

"You really were, it's was kinda scary, maybe you should be in Slytherin," said Harry.

"An have to put up with him! I think not," I exclaimed huffily. I crossed my arms and scowled, causing an abrupt laughter from all three of them.

"Shut up, you guys. It's not that funny."

"Aw Moe, Hogwarts is never going to be the same without you," said Hermione hugging me.

"Well then let's make this year last," said just as the train pick up it's full speed.


	2. Welcome Back

**A/N: Gosh this was hard for me to write, I had to keep referencing back to the book and back to the wonderful Harry Potter webpage I found with all the information I need plus more. Just a note that I am referencing to the books so any similarities in sentences are used from the book, and I by no means intend to plagiarize. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and hopefully I can get the next one out soon.**

It seemed to take forever till we reached Hogsmead station. When the train stopped I wasted no time grabbing my luggage and getting off. I smiled up at the wonderful castle that would be out final destination. I saw the Thestrals standing patiently at the carriages. Other than Harry, Luna and I, I wasn't sure if any other student's at Hogwarts could see them. Thestrals could only be seen if the viewer had witnessed a death. For Harry it was his parents, for Luna, her mother, and well, for me, my father died when I was a little girl, much to the same way Luna's mother had. My father was experimenting with a prototype potion he was creating that would allow a person to become invisible. I had come down to watch the result. But little did we know the result was fatal.

We climbed aboard the carriage and I greeted Luna. She smiled and was of coarse reading _The Quibbler_.

The wind was strong, in what was soon to become a harsh gale. Through the window Hogwarts could be seen drawing nearer. It excited me to know I was back for another year. A huge streak of lightning caused harry to fly back from his seat. Our carriage stopped and we took no time to get safe inside the warm dry castle. I almost fell up the stones steps but I was lucky enough Ron was behind me and he grabbed the back of my robe to keep me upright.

Peeves, the poltergeist was throwing water balloons at any student that came to close to him. I saw one headed for Ron but I was too late to warn him. Professor McGonagall came bursting into the Entrance Hall. She skidded across the wet floor but managed to stay upright, and once composed she turned to face Peeves.

"Peeves, get down here NOW" she yelled, glaring up at the ghost.

Peeves put up an argument but when Professor McGonagall threatened to call the headmaster he was gone like a flash of lighting.

Professor McGonagall ushered all of us into the Great Hall to be seated for the start of year feast.

Golden plates and goblets adorned the table, just like every start to the new school year. The ceiling was illuminated by hundreds and hundreds of candles, floating above the tables. I used a quick charm to dry ourselves. I could feel my clothes become nice and toasty. We were all seated at our house tables. Nearly Headless Nick was dressed just the same as always. He greeted us as we situated ourselves among our friends.

It was only a matter of minutes before Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Hall to be sorted. Colin Creevey appeared behind me and Harry with a huge smile on his face.

"My brother's up there, Dennis is starting!" he pronounced joyfully.

"Well let's hope he'll get into Gryffindor." I said patting his head as he left to take his seat.

I glanced at Harry who's eyes were directed at the staff table.

"Where's the new Dark arts teacher?" questioned Hermione, and I noticed as well there was an empty place at the staff table that I couldn't place who sat there.

"Maybe they couldn't find one," said Ron beaming.

"I highly doubt it, though it is a little strange they aren't here," I said scanning the table. I felt a small tingle in my back when my eyes reached Professor Snape. He wasn't paying attention when I glanced at him but I saw his eyes flicker towards out table for a split second before focusing on his previous engagement.

My stomach growled and I clutched my hands around my waist and glanced eagerly at the mob of students waiting to be sorted. Professor McGonagall had just placed the Sorting hat upon the three legged stool when It began to sing.

"Sings a new one every year," said Ron "It probably sits all year thinking up the next one."

Professor McGonagall began reading out the names of each student.

"Creevey, Dennis," she called and a nervous little boy trudged forward and sat on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on his head and took a second to call out

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Our table erupted into cheers and I saw Dennis run to his brother.

He began sharing his story about how he fell into the lake and something below him pushed him back up.

When the sorting was over Dumbledore stood and the hall became quiet,

"I have one thing to say, Tuck In," and with that each table was filled with an assortment of food, to feed a giant.

Ron grabbed at least one of everything and piled it on his plate.

"My goodness Ron, you're going to end up the size of a house," I commented eating a forkful of roast beef.

"Your one to talk, when it comes to desserts, your like a mad woman," said Ron in defense.

"One of my quirks," I smiled taking another forkful. I took a quick sip of pumpkin juice to wash it down.

After dinner came dessert and I smiled admiring the artful way they were decorated.

Hermione ruined the moment by announcing she wouldn't eat anymore because the food was 'slave labour'.

"Hermione, just eat, you've done so for the past three years," I said trying to get her over her angst. But she glared at me in a way Professor McGonagall would and I shut up quickly.

A took a bite of apple pie, and another of a chocolate éclair.

I was a little upset when the food magically disappeared and our plates were magically cleaned.

Dumbledore went over the usual, with a few new rules to add. And then there was something that caught everyone's attention.

"This year the inter-house Quidditch cup will not take place this year due to events starting in October."

The hall erupted into disappointed chatter.

"But I am pleased to announce," Dumbledore continued, "This year at Hogwarts..."

But he was interrupted by a slam from the Hall doors.

A man stood in the doorway and made his way up to the front. When he reached the staff table Dumbledore took his hand and shook it before taking his place at the staff table.

"May I introduce your new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Moody."

I heard gasps from almost everyone.

"I would also like to announce that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

The hall was filled with excitement.

Dumbledore went on about the rules and History of the tournament. But everything halted when he mentioned anyone under the age of seventeen could not enter.

There were many words of outrage submitted, and Dumbledore had to raise his voice to finish speaking.

"The delegations of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and will remains with us for most of this year."

With his last words about the guests he expressed it was late and motioned for the students to get to bed. We ventured to the seventh floor, to which the Gryffindor dorms were located and found the fat lady

"Balderdash," said George and all of us Gryffindors climbed inside the great whole that was found behind the portrait.

I bid my goodnights and hurried to my dormitories. I smiled when I noticed I was in Hermione's dorm. It was sort of unusual that a sixth year be placed in a dorm with anyone under the sixth year but I think Dumbledore might have let that one slide.

I found my luggage next to my favorite spot. The bed right next to the window. Last year I had found a charm to bewitch it so it could produce certain weather conditions on my command. Hermione thought it was clever and begged me to teach it to her. I found Gylfie, my pet barn owl, sitting by the window ledge. I fished a treat from my luggage bag and tossed it to her which she caught by spinning her head around. She hoot happily has my presence and I rubbed my index finger on the crown of her head.

I flopped lazily onto my fourposter bed and listened below at the joyful noises of my fellow house mates reuniting after a long summer. It calmed me and I gave Gylfie one last pet before climbing under the sheets and drifting off into sleep


	3. A Rocky Start

**A/N: _PLEASE READ!_ I noticed I made a mistake in saying that Harry and the gang were two years younger. If Monica was seventeen they'de have to be three years younger. But after contemplating the fact that I barely know any students in the seventh year during Harry's fourth year, I've made my OC a year younger. I've updated the previous chapters so now the statement of them being two years younger is correct. This will allow me to produce friendships in classes with Fred and George, so I can have more options with my OC. Not to mention it isn't really mentioned which classes are taken in the seventh year let alone which text books. So I'm sorry for the confusion and I hope you will all forgive me.**

* * *

I shook Hermione to wake her up for breakfast. It was 6:15 and it took about ten minutes to get down the seven flights of stairs, pray tell the staircases stood still enough that you could climb down them. I was already ready with my bed fully made, when Hermione sprung out of bed and fished out a clean uniform. She ran into the bathroom to get changed and I sat on my bed waiting. I heard a tap on the window pane and I flipped the latch to let Gylfie out. I knew she would fly to the Owlery, so I re-latched the window and sat on my bed. I had gathered all of my homework from the summer, prepared to hand it to each Professor on my day back to classes. I would receive my schedule during breakfast and I was heavily anticipating what classes I would have.

Hermione was out of the bathroom soon enough and we hurried down the spiral staircases till we reached the Great Hall. Students were filing in like hot cakes when we took our seat. Harry and Ron of coarse were just nearly making it before the doors closed. They took their seat on either side of us and we looked up at the staff table. Dumbledore waved his hands and food piled on our tables just like last nigh, except a limited amount of breakfast foods rather than a vast amount of main dishes.

I myself scooped a pile of scrambled eggs onto my place, grabbed a couple pieces of bacon and a piece of buttered toast.

"What's on your schedule," I asked Harry, while pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

"Well, I have Herbology first today, then I have Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins," he said glumly.

"Oh come one at least it's class with Hagrid, ignore those stupid Slytherins and-" but a sharp pain in the back of my neck stopped me from continuing.

I looked down at my timetable, which lie in front of me and noticed my first class.

"A c'mon! I have potions first thing in the morning on Mondays," I said in despair.

"Cheer up, I'm sure it'll be fine, I mean you've done you homework for the summer," said Hermione glancing through my essay papers.

"Ya but, ugh, why do I get to wake up to Potions," I complained and took a bite of toast.

"Well we can't all get lucky," said Ron after comparing his timetable with Harry, which just happened to be the same.

"Well I'm off I said grabbed my bag and another piece of bacon before heading towards the dungeons.

I went through my essay papers, organizing my Potions one together. I folded the papers in half and placed the remaining essays into my bag.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Place your summer homework on my desk and take out Advanced Potion Making. Sixth years read chapter 1 and 2. This year will not be as easy as your previous. Your presentations will effect whether you pass this class or not."

Snape's introduction was the same as last year. Harsh and blunt. I placed my essay on his desk along with everyone else and opened my text book and glanced at the potion that we would be brewing on page ten. It was a highly advanced potion of N.E.W.T level. The Draught of Living Death. I started reading the paragraph about it's properties and what ingredients identified the potion when I heard my name called from the front of the room.

I looked up at Snape who's cold eyes were boring into mine.

"Yes Professor," I questioned getting up from my seat and heading to his desk. That's when I noticed what was in his hands.

Aw crap! He was looking at my essay.

"Miss. Devereux, I'm quite disappointed in your summer homework. It was, lacking in effort If you may," He said and I felt my face fume.

"But I worked extra hard on it, I spent most of my summer on this essay alone," I said in defense.

Snape only shook the paper in his hands.

"Well perhaps the amount of time invested wasn't enough," he said handing my papers back.

"Well perhaps your marking shouldn't reflect on grudges you hold against students," I snapped back tearing the paper in two. How dare he mock me in front of my class mates.

"150 points from Gryffindor and you will serve a weeks detention for your insolence," barked Snape and I shot him a death glare.

"As you wish, Professor," I said covering my words with as much venom as I could muster before storming out of the dungeons, slamming the door behind me. I walked up to the ground floor, filled with molten lava. It was true, I knew that if I didn't give that essay a hundred and ten percent I was going to get a snide remark. HAH well look where that got me. But I needed this course so badly. I wasn't bad at it. In fact I had a small urge inside me that seemed to take over when I was in that class.

I snuck out of the castle, knowing very well that I could be serving more than just a detention if I got caught. I hurried down to Hagrid's hut and Knocked quickly on the door.

"Well 'ello there Monica, shouldn't you be in class?" he asked and I sighed.

"Yes but I'm not having a very good start."

I sat myself in a chair and Hagrid offered me a plate of rock cakes but I shook my head, using breakfast as an excuse.

"You can only stay here for so long, I've got classes to teach soon."

"I know I have Muggle studies next and well, who wants to miss that," I said in a slightly cheerful tone. Hagrid wasn't buying.

"Monica, what's the matter," he asked and I couldn't lie to him so I shook my head and decided well, one other person knowing isn't going to hurt.

"In my third year I was running an errand for Professor McGonagall. I was to deliver a package to Snape, it was a shipment of ingredients or something, I can't remember, but at the time his first year Slytherins were exploring the effects of a truth serum. When I arrived at the dungeons he took my presence as an opportunity to demonstrate just how quickly the truth serum worked. I wasn't very fond of Snape, and I guess I hadn't realized how much I didn't like him until he asked what I was feeling at that moment, and well, that's how the story goes. He's had a grudge on me since then and even when I put in the extra effort to make sure my grades stay up, it doesn't pay off. You know that the only class I have thats an Acceptable grade. All the rest are Exceeds Expectations or Outstanding. And it's not like I'm bad at it, I'm actually really good at it, and it's an interesting subject. If I knew then what I knew now I would never have gone on that silly errand."

"Sounds like you've got a lot on yer plate there missy," said Hagrid coming over and giving me a pat that was a little too hard than what he had probably intended.

"Well thanks for listening," I said glancing at my watch. "I'll just stay in hiding till my next class."

I headed towards the school when an eerie noise caught my attention. It was almost like a hiss but more human sounding. I quickened my pace and hurried into the castle almost running into a suit of armor. I headed for the library when I caught a glimpse of Filch's cat.

"Meow!" she cried and scurried off to fetch her master.

"That's the last thing I need," I said turning a sharp corner and booking it (no pun intended) to the library.

Madam Pince only looked up and didn't bother with an explanation. I planted myself down at a table and read through my Potions text again. I read and re-read until I could recite the potion from memory. No way was I letting my grades slip at the hand of an insightful teacher. I sighed when I heard the tone go.

Time for Muggle Studies... Yipee


	4. Detention

**A/N: Thank you Mem-Musings for the wonderful reviews. I'm actually quite surprised at the amount this story has gotten so far. Any ways please enjoy the chapters and for those of my readers who are waiting for the next installment of Kiss From A Rose, I should have the next one out by Sunday. **

It was dinner, and besides Potions, all my classes seemed to go well. I recently found out from one of my fellow Gryffindors that my Potions detentions were to start immediately during supper. Thus where I was headed. I could only imagine the rigorous tasks he'd make me do. I reached the classroom door slightly nervous about knocking. One run in a day with him was enough, two was pushing it.

I took a sharp breath in and knocked on the hard surface before me.

"Come in," said a cold deep voice from within. I gulped and pushed open the door. He was seated behind his desk with his head propped up on the back of his hands. His glare made me shiver.

"You can start by re-labeling the ingredients in the storage room, even ones that were just done. Organize them as well."

I kept a groan to myself, knowing I could be spending more time if I stepped out of line. I entered to storage room and almost died. It hadn't looked like it had been touched in centuries. I rubbed my forehead and got to work taking down everything off their shelves. I sat on the ground with the containers piled before me. That's when I noticed a lot of ingredients were missing labels. I would have to ask Snape which ingredients were what. That's when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a book and I looked up at Snape with an outstretched arm.

"This book contains every ingredient in this room. Use it to identify them."

I took the book and smiled a little. Snape only scowled and I turned away, listening to his footsteps leaving the room. I opened the page, releasing dust particles into the air. I sneezed causing dust to fly everywhere, coming from both the book and the jar and bottles in front of me.

I lifted a tiny bottle and ripped off the worn label, which could be identified as fluxweed, which was one of the ingredients used in the Polyjuice potions. My mid traced back to when Hermione was concocting the potions in the second floor girl's bathroom. I had to get this ingredient for her on the night of the full moon. I found labeling paper on another shelf with collecting dust. I blew on the paper and brought it back over to my wonderful working spot. Dabbing my eagle feather into a vile of ink I wrote the word 'Fluxweed' on the label, peeled it off and then stuck it onto the bottle. And I did that for about 200 different ingredients.

Wiping my brow and stood with my hands on my hips admiring the now newly labeled and organized (alphabetically might I add) potion ingredients. The shelves were dusted as well to to the fast that I'd knocked it off when I gathered the bottles. I felt a breeze behind me and turned to Snape with an eyebrow raised.

"I might actually use these now," he said lightly, and I was taken aback by the sudden change in tone. I hadn't heard a single word emitted from his mouth that wasn't overshadowed in coldness or sarcasm.

"Back here same time, tomorrow," he said and the familiar dryness to his voice returned as if he had read my mind.

"Yes, Professor."

I headed back to the Gryffindor common room with a hand on my stomach.

"Ugh, I forgot I hadn't eaten dinner."

I could venture into the kitchen and sneak something but I was too tired to bother. I kept walking and found myself in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. Only the portrait was bare. I looked at my watch.

12:26 am

I panicked and turned around looking for anyone. It was dead silent. I could knock on the portrait but I doubted anyone would hear me. I slid down the wall and placed my arms over my knees. I dropped my head and tried to think. I could get a teacher, but other than Snape, who I didn't particularly think would fetch a panting, everyone else would punish me for being out WAY past curfew. I could look for the painting myself but It was hard enough to see without a light and if I lit my wand the painting would start to complain. Maybe if I waited here long enough Filch might come by and help me. Right, a man who takes pleasure in giving students detentions would definitely find a way to let me in. I sighed. Perhaps he could hang me from my toes and I could sleep upside down.

I don't remember when my thoughts stopped or when I fell asleep but I know I did. I was startled our of my sleep when a herd of students came bursting out of the hole in the wall. Sure enough the Fat Lady was back.

"Moe?" I heard a certain male voice ask and I looked up at Ron.

"Hey," I said glancing at my watch. It was almost time for breakfast. I looked down to see a warm fleece blanket covering me, and I wondered how it got there.

"Moe, are you coming to breakfast?" asked Neville who appeared beside Ron and next to him was Harry.

"Nah, I'm just gonna head to Ancient Runes and hopefully lunch will come soon enough. I picked myself up and climbed through the whole in the wall. I slowly trudged up the stairs and reached the girls dormitory. I set my bag on my bed and heard a crunch of paper. I lifted my bag and discovered a small yellow envelope. I picked up the letter and saw my name written in curly black ink. I smiled recognizing my mother's beautiful handwriting. I tore open the top and pulled the folded piece of parchment from the envelope.

_Dear Monica,_

_I'm sure your school year has started off well. I wanted to see how you were doing and I didn't want your letter to come during the morning post, I felt that it was best read by yourself. There have been some strange things going on near Azkaban. I want you to keep your guard up and to report any suspicious behavior. I only pray that this has nothing to do with the return of the Dark Lord._

_With Love,_

_Annalise Devereux, Mum._

I smiled and folded the paper back in half and placed it in the pocket of my robe. I would make a note to write to her later.I walked into the bathroom and I was horrified when I saw myself in the mirror. It was like death reincarnated. I washed my face quickly and took a quick shower. I dried my hair with my wand and threw on a new robe sending the other one to be washed. I did up my hair and face like usual but still wasn't satisfied. My eyes were dark purple and now amount of makeup would cover that up. I decided that if Snape was gonna keep making me work until midnight then I should have the right to the ingredients of a beautifying potion. I sighed after multiple tries at redoing my eyes and decided the more I played with it the more it was going to get worse. I settled for what was there and fluffed my hair a little more before leaving. The silvery blondness to it made me seem all that much paler and I didn't think today was going to turn out much better. I placed a hand on my stomach, and I swear I could have felt it eating itself. It let out a large wet gurgle as if replying to my sudden thought and I squeezed it. Maybe I should have gone to breakfast. To late now though, class was going to start soon and I needed to head down to the third floor. I repacked my bag for the days classes and left the Gryffindor common room. I noticed that the soft blanket was missing and I turned to the fat lady.

"Um did you see who picked up the blanket out here?" I asked and she turned to look at me.

"No, I didn't see them clearly enough to tell you who it was but I saw a glimpse of black or of the corner of my eye," she said tapping the corner of her eye as if to emphasize what she had said.

I nodded in thanks and headed down the stairs to my first class of the day.


	5. Realization

**A/N: I need to stop writing these at like 1 in the morning. Any ways here's my next chapter and I would just like to say that for all of you who have taken the time to review and have left such nice comments I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I means so much to me when people review. I like to know what you think. If there's something you'd like to say or something you don't like about this story, please feel free to tell me. I'd like to know what your feeling so I can improve my writing. Critiques aren't negative unless you make them that way so I'm not going to get offended if someone reviews telling me they thought that this chapter was rubbish. I'll just try harder to make the next chapter that much more enjoyable. You can't please everyone but you can try. Enjoy.**

* * *

I spent the entire morning trying to figure out who it was that left the blanket. The fat lady said she had seen black from the corner of her eye, but the blanket was black so that meant it could have been anyone. It was most likely a staff member because students would have been in bed. I couldn't picture professor McGonagall doing it, she would have woke me. And I couldn't see any other staff members walking all the way to the seventh floor. It might have been Snape, but how would he have known that I wasn't in bed. And secondly why would he care. I shuddered at the thought of Filch because of how reasonable it was. He was a caretaker, meaning he had the reason to be in the seventh floor. I couldn't picture him waking me. I also couldn't picture him putting a blanket over me while I was sleeping. I sighed and decided to not think about it, though the thought still provoked me.

It was lunch and I ate as much food as possible. I was so hungry that even my teachers had notice my growling stomach. I would have to talk to Snape about my eating conditions during my detentions. Then, as if he'd been there listening in secret the whole time, Snape walked past and glanced at me before heading towards the staff table. I could have sworn the minute he looked at me his face held a smug smile but he turned his head back too fast for me to even get a second look. I frowned and took a bite of my ham and cheese sandwich.

"So Moe, have you given any thought toward the tournament," asked Ron with half a mouthful of shepherd's pie.

"What tournament," I questioned grabbing a roll from a bread plate to my left.

"The Triwizard Tournament," said Ron in disbelief and I swallowed my food before I spoke, hoping my manners would brush off on him.

"Oh, that, no not really, you didn't think I was going to enter did you," I said stunned. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind.

"Well of course we did," said a George on my right.

"I think the whole Gryffindor house thought you would," said a Fred on my right.

"Right, and you two are as innocent as newborn kittens," I said and stood, grabbing another roll and placing a french fry in my mouth, before walking out of the hall.

Charms went bye quickly, we were given review homework on incantations and the proper wrist movement. I'd had a break after that and spent it in the library researching for my other classes. I groaned when I heard the bell go. Off to the dungeons to attend my detention. I knocked on the door and heard a faint but pronounced 'come it' and I entered the chilly potions room. I was dreading the winter time. It was so cold down here that it was like your breath froze right in front of you. I saw Snape sitting in his usual position, head propped on the back of his hands. I also noticed a plate in front of him with a decent amount of food.

NO WAY! He was going to eat in front of me while I starved to death.

"It's for you, once you've finished you can start cleaning out the cauldrons in the corner over there," said Snape and it took me a moment to register what he'd said.

The food... was for me? Was that some kind of nice gesture on his part. I eyed it nervously.

"It's poisoned isn't it," I said and I saw Snape's eyes narrow.

"If you don't want it then get to work cleaning," I said pulling the dish towards him and grabbing a fork.

I glanced at the food and then at his face. His expression was stern and smug. With a quick movement he pushed the plate towards me with his index finger.

Well if it was poisoned at least I die with a full stomach. I grabbed a stool and pulled it up to the front of his desk and took the plate and silverware from him. I think he was kind of taken aback that I'd sat at his desk because it took him a minute to get up and leave the room, but he hadn't objected. I ate my food happily, stew, dumplings, and an assortment of fried vegetables. When I was finished I did just as he asked and got to cleaning the cauldrons. The supplies were already on a desk nearby, and I was pleased to find a pair of rubber gloves. I scrubbed the inside and outside of each cauldron until I could see my reflection.

I'd gotten to around the 20th cauldron with at least 15 more to go when I heard a set of footsteps come up behind me.

"You can leave," said Snape and I turned to face him a little puzzled.

"But I'm almost done," I said waving my hand in the direction of the cauldrons.

"I can see that Miss Devereux, and I'm telling you to leave, you can finish tomorrow, unless you enjoy sleeping on the floor" he said roughly and I flinched at his sharp tone.

"Uh, thank you professor," I said and left the classroom without looking back. I headed up to my dorm and gave the fat lady the password and entered the Gryffindor common room to see the majority of Gryffindor students socializing. Hermione saw me and waved me over.

"The date for the guests have been posted, they'll be here in October," she informed me. "How was detention?"

"Interesting," I said glancing at my watch, which read 9:15.

"How so, what did you have to do today?" asked Ron who had joined our conversation only seconds ago.

"I cleaned cauldrons," I explained and I saw Hermione raise an eyebrow.

"How is that interesting, that's a normal detention," said Ron skeptically.

"The job wasn't the interesting part. He gave me dinner," I said with a furrowed brow, I was still trying to understand it myself. Then it dawned on me. The last thing he said, ' unless you enjoy sleeping on the floor'. My eyes widened with realization and I got up quickly.

"Hey Moe, something bothering you, your acting strange," asked Hermione, I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine, I'm just a little tired I'm going to bed see you tomorrow," I said and headed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. I pulled out the parchment from my pocket and fished through my luggage for a quill and ink vile. I waved my wand over the parchment and the ink magically disappeared leaving a clean sheet. I dipped my quill in the bottle and began to write.

_Dear Mum,_

_School has been great so far, I'm with all my friends again. You won't be pleased to know I got detention on my fist day. Sometimes I honestly think Snape might be out to get me. I haven't witnessed anything strange but if I do I'll keep you posted. By the way Hogwarts is holding the Triwizard tournament this year and everyone in Gryffindor was expecting me to put my name in the goblet. Also we're going to have a ball in December. I'll send you pictures when it's over._

_With all my love._

_Monica. xoxo_

I drew a little heart next to the word love and folded the parchment in half and tucked it in the envelope that was on my nightstand. I readdressed the front and set it down. I would head out to the Owelery tomorrow.

I lay on my bed and closed my eyes. It was Snape, how else could he have known about me lying on the floor unless he saw me. I rubbed my forehead. What on earth could have possessed him to cover me with a blanket. What did he care if I was cold when I slept. I turned over and squeezed my eyes together. Nothing made sense. He took no time to give me a detention but he's nice enough to lend me a blanket. I sighed sat up on the edge of my bed.

"There's only one explanation," I said to myself. "Snape is schizophrenic," I said and fell back giggling. Snape... schizophrenic, ya right. I let out a long breath and tucked myself into bed. I buried my face into my pillows and closed my eyes, drifting off into sleep.


	6. Felix Felicis

**A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier. I've been busy with work and haven't had the time to get on my computer long enough to write this darned thing. Any way I'm hoping the next few chapter will come a little easier than this one. By the way I saw Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince opening night. OMGEE I cried. Any way it was so totally awesome and I hope all of you get the chance to see it. Snape is so sexy in it *drools* Enjoy  
**

Sunday, the last day of freedom.

I groaned with I heard the soft pitter-patter of rain against the pain of glass. I yawned and glanced at Hermione before checking my watch. I woke up a little earlier than usual. I stretched and gathered my 'normal' clothes and headed to the bathroom, where I got ready for the day. Hermione was awake when I got out drying my hair with a towel. She looked at me funny as if not understanding why on earth I was drying my hair with a towel and not magic.

"I'll be back," I said grabbing the letter on my nightstand and heading to the Owlery.

You will be pleased to know that my earlier detentions were all equally similar to Tuesday's. It wasn't much of a detention as it was cleaning the things Snape hadn't gotten around to. I felt more like I was doing him a favor than serving a detention.

There were no classes today so I decided I'd catch up on school work, though I'd still have that detention with professor Snape tonight, I wasn't to worried. I'd reached the Owlery and found my owl Gylfie sleeping peacefully next to a lovely screech owl. He looked at me and ruffled his feathers causing Gylfie to awaken. She hooted happily when she saw me, and placed the little brown envelope in her beak.

"Could you take this to mum please," I asked her and she stretched her wings and flew out of the Owlery. My hair blew around at the sudden gust of wind her wings produced and I turned to watch her leave. A shadow in the doorway caught my attention and the air suddenly felt cold. I walked slowly to the entrance and saw the shadow recede. I swung out of the Owlery to look down at the steps but I saw now one.

"It must have been a cloud," I said to myself and hurried down the steps.

Back in the Gryffindor common room I took out my homework from the week and went through all of my notes that I had taken. I placed each textbook on my bed and went through them to answer my homework questions and made corrections to any notes and added minor details. It wasn't that I was obsessed with getting good grades, it was just the way I was all my life. I loved knowing things, I wanted to know everything. I liked the feeling of understanding.

I made sure to double check everything to make sure I hadn't missed a question (I triple checked my potions work).

When I had no more homework left to do I decided to take a break and rest. I had the entire day to myself now, well until tonight, but for now I wanted nothing more than to sleep.

I woke up with a start to the sound of tiny clanks of noise coming from my window pane.

"Gylfie, you really know how to wreck a mood, don't you," I said unlatched the window and allowing her access to the room. I took the letter and she swiveled her head and nipped lightly at my finger. I sighed.

"You going to become so fat that you won't be able to fly, then I would have no use for you anymore," I mumbled tossing her a treat, which she ate gratefully before flying back to the Owlery.

I ripped open the letter and read the contents.

_Dear Monica,_

_What could you have possibly done to make Professor Snape angry this time (she had drawn a winking smiling face here). I'm glad to hear that you've made it safely and I'm also very excited about this Yule Ball that you informed me of, you are going right? I've already sent you a satchel of galleons so you can buy a new dress. You must give me all the details soon._

_With all my love_

_Mom._

I glanced down and sure enough there was a tiny satchel no bigger than the length of my thumb lying on my nightstand. I figured it was enchanted and when I loosened the tie string and flipped it upside down, a mountain of money poured out. I sighed. Though my mother was a muggle she was friends with some wizarding folk. I scooped up the change and placed it in my wallet with the rest of my sickles and galleons. When my father had died I had inherited his money being I was an only child. So both mine and my fathers accounts were combined.

Glancing at my watch I noticed that it was almost supper time so I headed downstairs into the Gryffindor common room. It was almost empty, a few students who were there were getting ready to leave though.

I headed out of the Gryffindor common room and down to the dungeons where I was to serve my last detention.

When I came to the door I knocked quickly and opened the door. Snape was sitting at his desk fiddling with obvious homework. I looked around the classroom, it was as if a giant mass of purple goop decided it wanted to hide out in this room. I had to watch my step. There was splotches of the mixture covering the wall book cases and even the ceiling.

"You want me to clean this?" I asked glancing at Snape to the mess and then back to Snape again.

"No," said Snape looking up from the papers and flicking his wand at the mess. It disappeared in a mass of pink fog. I coughed brushing the smoke out of my face and made my way up to Snape's desk.

"What would you like me to do professor?" I asked and he conjured a plate of tonight's supper before looking up at me.

"I want you to produce a potion," said Snape getting up and used his wand to collect the supplies which he placed on a nearby desk.

He explained the potion while I ate. It was a powerful luck potion, Felix Felicis . He told me that everything I needed would be there and that I was to start as soon as I was done my meal. He left the room without another word.

I glanced over at the supplies and sighed. I finished the last of my supper and headed over to the potion where I opened the text book and found the potion I was to make. I followed the instructions carefully making sure I didn't miss any steps. I added the ingredients like it told me and stirred the mixture in the fashion it explained.

I was just about finished when Snape reentered the room. He loomed over my shoulder like a missive shadow (Yes I'm a little short)

The potion turned molten gold which began jumping out into the air. I heard a small sound escape Snape's lips. I produced a vial from beneath his cloak and dipped it into the potion. He examined it and I watched him curiously, half expecting him to make a rude comment.

"You may leave after you clean up," said Snape and he exited the room to his office.

I raised an eyebrow and wondered what had just happened.

I disposed of the left over ingredients and decided to leave the cauldron on his desk. I felt it was a waste to produce the potion on for a single vial. I was almost tempted to take some, the thought did cross my mind. I glanced back and the metallic liquid and shook me head.

"Not mine to take," I said and left the classroom, and headed back to the Gryffindor common room thinking the whole time 'Snape didn't criticize me'.

Hermione was sitting with Ron and Harry on a couch near the fireplace and I joined them happily.

"Okay something is seriously the matter with you, you shouldn't come out of a detention looking as content as you are right now," said Ron and I elbowed him.

"It was my last one. Plus I didn't really serve a detention. I made him a potion, and thats about it."

"What did he say when you finished it?" asked Hermione, knowing very well the trouble he'd given me in the past about my potion making skills.

"Nothing, he said you my leave after you cleaned up," I said, trying to mock his cold deep voice, though I failed miserably at it and brought on a tsunami of giggles from the three of them. I sighed.

"Well at least, this might mean you grades will start going back up," said Harry and I contemplated the thought. Perhaps he was right. Maybe this did mean that my potions experience was going to change... in a good way. I smiled at the thought and hoped for the best. I said my good nights only to be followed shortly after. I tucked myself in and looked out the window. The dark sky was illuminated by the lights given off from the castle windows. I shut my eyes and rolled over. Tomorrow would certainly be interesting


	7. Excited Feelings

**A/N: This one took a while longer than expected but I can inform you that I've got the ending planned out and a few other juicy bit that you are all dying for. I hope everyone enjoys my story so far and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the support and I hope the next chapter is highly anticipated.**

* * *

I stared blankly at my potions homework. Snape tapped on my desk and I looked up startled.

" Is there something the matter, miss Devereux?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No sir," I stuttered and tucked my homework into my bag.

"Then I suggest you get back to your potion," he said, turning sharply away to criticize any students failing to make their potion properly.

I poured in the yellowish green liquid into my cauldron and stirred counter clockwise for five turns and the clockwise for eight turns before my potion turned into a nice burgundy color. When the class had finished their potions we each put a small amount into a vial Professor Snape had given us. He looked over each vial carefully before assigning a grade to our first project. When he came to mine he paused and took a quick breath before placing the vial in his pocket.

"Very good, miss Devereux, E, your potion should be a lighter purple," and he turned to the next student assigning them a C since their potion was still the brown color it had been before adding the yellowy syrup.

Snape actually gave me a good grade, and on top of that, he'd just given me advice, I thought running the words very and good, over and over in my head. The thought of schizophrenia came back to be and I saw a smirk plastered on Snape's face.

Did I just think out loud or had he actually read my mind, I thought to myself. I looked up at Snape but he was busy organizing the vials of potion he'd just been given.

I'd packed my bag and heard a small tink when I placed my textbook. I lifted out my book and pulled out a small bottle of molten gold liquid.

"Felix Felicis," I said to myself and looked up at Snape from my crouched position. He was looking down at a parchment with a quill in his hand but I could have sworn I saw him smile.

I left quickly and headed to Muggle studies, which was just as boring as ever. Besides the actual work part, which took place about three quarters into the class, we had to listen to Professor Burbage explain to us how a muggle could lift heavy objects while using no magic, and some of the purposes for their "mechanical contraptions" as she so put it. The class made me want to sleep, I knew all of this stuff, my mother was a muggle and I had muggle aspects, I didn't use magic at home. I was overjoyed when the class ended.

Lunch felt quick today, it felt as though I had just started taking a bite of my sandwich when my entire plate was finished. The rest of the afternoon I attended my Arithmancy class and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Moody was just the same as my last Dark Arts class, creepy and a little mad. I was in the middle of reading up on hexes and jinxes to disarm your enemy when I felt like I was being watched. I looked up to see Moody grading homework but his mechanical eye had swiveled to meet my gaze and the hair on the back of my head stood on end.

"That's just so creepy," I said quietly to Fred as we watched him take a swig from his gaudy brown canteen.

"The thing can turn a full 360 degrees," said Fred informatively, and I felt George elbow my side to get my attention.

"He can see right out of the back of his head, crazy stuff," George said and I shivered. I felt uncomfortable when someone was staring at me and I knew it but not knowing made it all the more creepier.

The rest of the class went by incredibly slow making up for my short lunch. I almost jumped from my seat when the bell went.

Dinner was great and I was so happy to be sitting with my friends rather than in a dark cold potions classroom. The smell was intoxicating and I think I was drooling with hunger. I grabbed a chicken leg and ate happily not even caring that I usually didn't eat meat off of a bone.

"You're overly exuberant today," said Ron

"You don't even know what that word means," said Hermione and she turned to me.

"You are acting a little peculiar, did something happen?" she asked and I beamed at her.

"Besides sitting with you guys for dinner, and getting an O on my potions homework AND getting an E on my potion making assignment? Nothings happened," I said excitedly and a little to fast. Hermione's face shot up with she heard my grade.

"You mean he actually," but she didn't finish her face lit up like a light bulb and she smiled broadly.

"Yes he actually gave me a good mark, and on top of that, advice about my potion," I said and I saw Ron eye me suspiciously.

"What exactly happened in the those potions detentions," he said and my jaw dropped, he was totally accusing me of fraternizing with Snape.

"Ron I can't believe you just asked that, Hermione back hand him for me," I said and she nodded.

"Glad to," she said taking a swipe at Ron who only laughed.

"No I didn't do anything like that, I served my detentions, that was it," I said proudly, though I wasn't so sure why I was proud of a detention.

"Oh that's right, I found this in my bag," I said pulling the tiny bottle from my pocket.

"It's the potion I made last Saturday. I didn't take any so it must have been put into my bag today, and I didn't have it before Potions and I had it after."

"So you think Snape placed it in your bag?" asked Hermione and I nodded.

"Who else could have, he's the only one with access to it," I explained placing the bottle back into my pocket.

"I suppose you right," said Hermione but her voice sounded like she doubted my assumptions.

"I know it sounds stupid but I can't think of anything else that makes sense," I said trying to decipher everything. Snape suddenly being nice was weird but it explained everything, the blanket the grades and the potion.

I got up smiling and told them I'd see them in the common room. I gathered my belongings and headed straight for the Gryffindor common room before passing Snape on my way. He was obviously running late for dinner, most likely a potions spill or he got caught up in marking. My hair flew back as he walked passed me, cloak trailing behind him like a shadow. I turned to glance at him as he entered the Great Hall. I resumed walking up the flights of staircases, being extremely conscious of the moving ones and made my way to the seventh floor. I gave the Fat Lady the password and she opened to reveal the dark hole the led to the common room. Once inside I headed up to the Girls dormitory and pulled a piece of parchment form my book bag. I found a quill and ink bottle as well and sat on my bed. I placed the parchment on my knee and began to scribble a new letter to my mother.

_Dear Mum,_

_You know you really didn't have to do that, I have more than enough money here._

_Also my grades are miraculously higher in potions. Hard work does pay off. Also the other school are going to arrive here in October, it's very exciting, were also going to learn to waltz for the Yule Ball, I hope I get asked to go. I promise to send you pictures when it's over. I still haven't experience anything peculiar though our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Prof, is a little on the peculiar side. But Professor Dumbledore trusts him so theres nothing to worry. Hope to here from you soon._

_Beloved Daughter_

_Monica._

_P.S. If you mention anything about Harry, or Ron taking me to the ball I'll send a jinx in the next letter._

I folded the letter and took out a box of envelopes from the drawer of my nighstand. I grabbed one and placed the letter inside before sealing it shut and setting it in the drawer with the box.

I would head to the Owlery tomorrow during my break and send the letter then. I ventured down to the common room which had become dispersed with students. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the normal seats beside the fireplace and I went to join them.

"So you guys, since I let you know about my day, how was yours."

"Ancient Runes was bogus," said Ron leaning back onto the couch.

"Tell me about it, I already know that my mother lifts heavy objects with no magic and that she listens to the radio because it makes her happy."

"Well my day wen t well for me," said Hermione proud that she most likely was maintaining the highest mark in her classes.

"Well Care of Magical creatures wen t by slowly and I swear Draco's going to kill himself if he doesn't smarten up around those strange beasts," said Harry contemplating the good and bad sides of that matter.

"Well it'll serve 'im right, everyone knows ya got ter keep a safe distance from the dangerous ones and treat all of 'em with respect," I said doing my very best Hagrid impersonation and Ron only shook his head.

"Moe you really need to stop those, your not very good at it," he said and I frowned. Hermione broke out into laughter and Harry and Ron followed suit.

"Well fine, if you want to be like that then I'm going to bed," I said and got up. I smiled at them and sighed.

"I don't want to leave Hogwarts next year, I'll be all lonely," I said and pouted. All at once the got up and gave me a group hug.

"Aw, none of us want you to leave," said Hermione and I hugged them all tightly.

"I know but right now I really want to sleep, I'm older so it takes me longer to refuel, you and your crazy energetic ways," I said shaking my head disapprovingly.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Moe," said Harry and I waved to the goodnight before heading upstairs and getting myself ready for bed. I slipped under my sheets and curled up into their warmth. It didn't take me long before I fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Conclusions

**A/N: This chapter sucks T.T and I'm so bad a making titles for chapters. The chapter was actually completely different in the beginning but I changed it because I though it would give too much away too soon and I don't want that. I'll add the idea I had earlier in a later chapter. I really hope Snape isn't turning into and OOC. That would be very bad. I'm sorry if he is. I'll try harder not to. Please enjoy the next chapter. Thank you again for all the reviews. This story had more reviews than my other one which had more chapters and has been out longer. I am very grateful!**

* * *

Tuesday was slow and Wednesday went by too fast but when Thursday came I became very intrigued with our double potions class. Even though we shared it with the Slytherins I was extremely excited to finally be started our Draught of Living Death assignment. Well all took our assigned tables in which each ingredient we needed was already supplied. Everything was set up for us all we had to do was follow the instructions. I glanced through the pages of my text. When I came across the procedure listed I read it over carefully before something caught my eye. The Sopophorous bean was hard and round, cutting through it would take forever, not to mention you could lose a finger if you slipped. I contemplated my thoughts on the matter and decided to follow my instinct and not the text. When Snape wasn't looking I crushed the small black bean and let the juices seep into my cauldron. It made more sense than cutting, which I noticed people were having quite a bit of trouble with. So much so that someone had actually managed to fling their bean off the table and hit Professor Snape in the back of the head. I stifled my laughter and went back to my potion making. I noticed other multiple loopholes I could take in the potion, not to mention several ingredients that should be added less or more of. When it came to stirring I was stumped. There was something about the direction of stirring that seemed off, like there was a part missing almost.

"Add a clockwise stir, after every seventh counter-clockwise stir," came a deep voice from behind me.

I looked to to see Snape walking towards another table. I stared at him confused. He turned to me and scowled.

"Miss Devereux stop daydreaming and get back to work," he said and immediately turned back to my potion. I heard a few snickers from a bunch of Slytherins at the table across from me. I ignored them and did what Snape had said, knowing very well my potion would be better than theirs.

At the end of the class my potion was the only potion to reach the wonderful clear color it was meant to be. Each potion was tested and mine, being the only one with the uncolored liquid, was the one that worked like it was supposed to. I was beaming when I received an A only because my potion still had a lilac tinge to it.

After class, that fact that Snape had told me the proper instructions began to bug me. I didn't understand his sudden change in behavior. I was just so, unlike Snape. He was mean and cold, and he hated everything that wasn't a Slytherin. He was cunning and sarcastic, selfish. He cared only for himself. Even his appearance was nerve-wracking. His cold dark eyes, so black you felt like you were looking at death itself, surrounded by pale skin that only made them look that much darker. His always furrowed brow and permanent scowl. His chin length greasy black hair.

But the more I thought about it the more I could help seeing the bright side of it all. He wasn't bad looking, and he was tall. His voice, though deep and cold, was also very manly and rough. But his eyes. Yes they were cold and yes they scared me, but, I realized, almost every time I looked into them, I seemed to get sucked in. Like they were a massive black whole in space, if that makes any sense, not that I'm making any sense right now.

I mentally scolded myself, disgusted for thinking such things. How could I think Snape was in any way the least bit attractive. He was cruel and he hated Gryffindors, not to mention, he was what? Twenty years older than me. Not that it would matter I'd be of age in April, but that's not the pont. It was just so wrong... right?

Double potions was my last class and I headed to the Great Hall to see all my friends sitting at the Gryffindor table. I found an empty seat between Ron and Harry and gladly took it. I leaned forward to see Hermione with her nose in a book.

"Hermione, I have more potion's news, I'll fill you in once dinner's over."

Hermione looked up at the word Potions and nodded her reply before diving back into the old worn dusty pages.

Dinner appeared soon after and we all dug into the wonderful food before us. Ron and I, as usual, stuffed our faces. My gaze caught Snape's halfway through dinner, and my heart began beating wildly for some unexplained reason. I turned away quickly and stared at my cup.

"None of you put anything funny in my drink while I wasn't looking did you?" I asked and they all shook there heads, extremely confused and even more curious as to why I asked. I sighed, propping my elbows on the table and placing my head on the back of my hands.

My face was still felt hot when I went to bed that night and I punched my pillow angrily.

"God why won't it stop," I whined just as Hermione entered the dormitory.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" she asked and I flopped onto my back.

"No, it's not I'm just really frustrated. Is it possible to like someone that you hate?"

"Moe that makes no sense," she said sitting on the side of my bed.

"I know it doesn't which is why I'm frustrated."

"Who is it?" she asked trying to pry the information out of my but I wasn't completely sure about everything yet.

"I can't tell you because I'm not sure myself, it's complicated," I said she laughed.

"You're so weird sometimes Moe, but that's why we love you," she said hugging me and I grinned.

"So what's this about potion's class," she said and I could feel my heart pick up again. I hugged myself, squeezing my chest to make it stop.

"Moe," asked Hermione tilting her head to look at me.

"Well, while we were making the Draught of Living Death today in class, Snape corrected me on an instruction in the book that had to do with the brewing. I swear he's taking antidepressants or something because he's been acting really strange." I explained and she laughed.

"It's about time, now if only he'd take them in our class," she said jokingly and I had to laugh to. Snape on antidepressants, that would be the day.

"Well, what do you think it means?" I asked her and she paused to think.

"I think, that maybe he sees something in you that you don't, maybe he sees talent in your potion making skills and he wasn't to help you get better. Maybe your better at it than you think and he can see you skills."

"You took this way to seriously Herms, but I think your onto something. Maybe I do have a special skill in potions. It would explain why I'm the only one in class who figured out that crushed the Sopophorous bean was easier than cutting it."

"There you go, there's a reason for everything, but if I were you I wouldn't think to hard on it, just let it go," she said getting up and heading for the door. She turned just before she left.

"And get to sleep, you look wretched," she said and she was right. I did look horrible, I had nasty purple circles under my eyes, not to mention the were bloodshot. My hair was a total mess, completely winging out everywhere. I needed sleep, I was stressing about to many things. I took Hermione's advice and went to bed. Hoping things would become easier in the morning as well as regaining my looks.


	9. The Ugly Truth

**A/N: I've noticed that I keep ending my chapters with Monica going to bed, that'll end soon. Also in case your wondering Spiracalor is a plant name I made up for the story, it doesn't actually exist in the Harry Potter world and it roughly translates to Spiral Warmth, which indicates the plant's behaviour. Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy and finally the story is going somewhere. Also, I'm sorry for all the confusion in the previous chapters. I'm so bad at story telling and I can never decide on things. From now on she's seventeen and she skipped a year because she didn't know she had magical powers. Again sorry for confusing you all.  
**

The next morning I took far more time making myself up than I've ever done my whole life. And I was frustrated because I couldn't understand why I wanted to. I even applied makeup which is a thing I've never worn but always kept around, and concealer doesn't count. Hermione even noticed my strange behavior.

"Moe," she asked me entering the bathroom. "You look nice today, something special going on?"

"I have no idea, I just felt I needed to wear makeup today and style my hair differently," I said finishing the last of my mascara. My hair was thrown up into a messy yet sort of chic high ponytail and my long locks wove around to my neck and over my shoulders.

"I look okay though," I said aiming for her opinion.

"You look great actually, why don't you wear makeup, or at least a little liner?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I could never be bothered and I never have a reason to," I said and scolded myself knowing exactly what she would say next.

"Oh so there's a reason behind all this?" she pried and I sighed.

"I still don't know, I just, ugh, I have no idea," I said sitting on a toilet and crossing my arms.

"Your so funny when your in love," she said and I flushed.

"I'm not in love!" I exclaimed and she laughed.

"Okay, whatever you say."

"But I'm not! I don't even know what I am," I said as we left the bathroom.

"Well your going to have to face the truth sometime," she said and I groaned.

"But what if the truth is ugly," I said and smiled.

"Then, we'll have to wait and see.

I'd never thought I'd ever say school was boring but my whole morning was completely and utterly a waste of my time. I was so distracted and unfocused I missed everything in the lesson. I hated that I wasn't set on my school work and that something or someone was interfering. Not only did I forget to copy down the homework for Transfiguration but I also missed half the notes in History of magic. My life was saved when lunch time came because I had a spare after and then Herbology which was calming and I could handle it.

"Hermione would you be obliged to using the killing curse on me?" I asked and I heard the clank of silverware hitting a plate as she dropped her fork and almost choked on her food.

"Monica, are you okay, why would you even ask that," she asked in shock and I flinched at her worried tone.

"I was only joking Herms no need to have a cow, I just, I can't concentrate on anything, I'm completely out of it," I said half ignoring stares from other students. "Why is everyone staring at me, they've been doing it since breakfast," I muttered, annoyed at the sudden drop of dignity.

"Moe, if you don't want stares from everyone then you shouldn't put makeup on tomorrow, or start wearing it more often," she said picking up her fork and stabbing a piece of chicken breast.

"Really? that's why they're staring? Jeesh have they never seen a girl with makeup on, come one look at Lavender, she wears makeup all the time and you don't see people staring at her.

"She's also not as pretty as you either, have you looked at yourself in a mirror, you are one of the better looking girls attending Hogwarts and I'm almost positive, most guys don't usually see that when they attend a school with all the same people. So when someone changes everyone's bound to notice, whether the change is good or bad. In your case, good," She informed me and I sighed, Hermione made everything sound like a logical explanation, my comforting others usually makes things worse.

"Well whatever, I just wish everyone would stop staring it's making me really uncomfortable, I mean even the Slytherins are gawking.

"Professor Snape isn't staring," said Hermione and it was my turn to drop some silverware. I fumbled to clean up my mess.

"Monica, your awfully jumpy," said Hermione and I stared at her in disbelief.

"Out of all the teachers why must you pick him," I asked.

"What does that even matter," she asked suspiciously. I used my super witty power to think up a quick comeback.

"Because he's the one teacher that wouldn't stare," I said knowing full well Snape would never be caught dead staring at a student let alone anyone for the matter.

"Which is odd, because he seems to look over here quite a lot, usually in your direction," she pointed out and my face flushed.

"That's not true I saw him glaring at Harry earlier," I stammered in defense and Hermione sighed.

"Well whatever, I've just noticed that he hasn't at all today."

I picked up my Goblet and took a sip of pumpkin juice, washing down the remainder of my lunch.

Herbology was just as I had said earlier, relaxing and it helped me think better. We weren't doing much, mostly transferring plants to larger pots, collecting medicinal ingredients, the usual. I was busy up-rooting a Spiracalor , when I was bumped from behind and ending up dropping the plant, which being a magical plant, did not like being on the cold floor. It latched around my ankles and climbed up my legs, vining it leaves up around around my calves and then my thighs. I went to move but was completely rooted to the spot, literally. The plant had attached itself to the ground causing immobility on my part, I went to reach for my wand but a quick vine attached itself to my wrist.

Some students ran off to getting Professor Sprout, while other's tried to help break me free.

"Miss Deverux, what in world!" exclaimed Professor Sprout as she entered the room with a few students at her side. She immediately ran over and sprinkled the plant with warm water. It immediately contracted and she lifted it and placed it into the pot I was using to re-pot with.

"I expected better from you Miss Devereux, 5 points from Gryffindor for your clumsiness." she said before stalking of to do whatever.

"Sorry for bumping you," said the student who really deserved to be scolded. I just shrugged and waved my hands. I knew very well that Spiracalor needed to stay warm, that's why re-potting them was a struggle because the air outside is cooler than the soil the plant is in. When cold they rile up and attack a heat source. I finished with the plant when the bell rang for dinner.

"Where's Harry and Ron," I asked Hermione during our supper.

"Serving detention for Snape, pickling rat tails or something," she said and we both made a face. Then something dawned on me.

"But isn't Snape at the teacher's table," I said and sure enough when I looked over I saw him picking the meat off a chicken wing.

"So, Snape doesn't need to babysit them," she said and I pondered the thought for a second before answering.

"I guess your right, but I couldn't help wondering why he stayed when I served detention and why he doesn't with them."

"Probably because they get detentions with them so often, he's sick of looking at them," she said and I laughed.

"Your right, he probably trusts them enough to get the job done, and if they don't he'll just assign another," I said and Hermione and I both shared equally entertaining reasons on why Snape would rather be in the dining hall then in the dungeons. But the thought in the back of my head still remained.

I glanced over at Snape and for the first time all day he looked at me. His dark cold eyes seemed a little less cold when I looked into them, and I had to look away when I felt the familiar heat rise to my cheeks.

I groaned and hated myself for thinking it. I had a really bad feeling that I was falling for Professor Snape and and even worse feeling that it wasn't the cause of a love potion. Hermione and I finished dinner together and decided we'd both get some sleep earlier. We entered the dorm together and each got ready for bed before tucking ourselves in. We said our goodnights and I lied on my back thinking about, dare I say it, Snape.

Falling for a cynical, mean, hateful potions master, isn't that the ugly truth.


	10. Arrival

**A/N: I finally hit over 2000 words this chapter yay! Any ways The ladies of Beauxbaton and the gents from Durmstang have arrived. What will happen next I wonder. Any way please enjoy.**

I remember Hermione saying something about how there weren't many attractive girls in the school, so the guys didn't have a lot to look at. But when the ladies of Beauxbatons arrived, I couldn't help but feel very insignificant next to them. They had every boy at school following them like a little puppy. Even Harry and Ron had infatuations with a few of them. As Ron says 'he likes the way their butts look when the walk'.

It had already reached the second week of October and Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had arrived that morning. It was quite the event when they entered the breakfast all. They each held their own wonderful presentation of their school, Beauxbatons was graceful and elegant while Durmstrang was fierce and powerful. The entire hall was filled with excitement. Three students, one from each school, was going to competing in the Triwizard tournament. Dumbledore explained the rule after each the two headmasters from each school took their place. He informed them of the Goblet of Fire which he revealed from under a white sheet. It was silvery and a brilliant blue flame sparked from the bowl of the goblet. He also drew a line around the cup, indicating the age barrier, letting only students 17 and over to enter. He informed us all of the dangers that await anyone and once your name is called you cannot back out. I saw a few students share glances, preparing to enter themselves. I honestly couldn't understand the thought of putting yourself in danger to win a contest. It was utter foolishness. Hermione on the other hand was quite intrigues, not by the contest bat a potential contestant. Victor Krum, world renowned Quidditch player and one of the hunkiest guys from Durmstrang.

"Hermione, come on, he's so much older than you, it's like weird."

"I know but he keeps look over here," she said and I couldn't help but noticed his attention was completely on Hermione until Karakoff nudged his shoulder and he turned his gaze on him.

"It seems he fancies you," I said elbowing her and I saw her blush.

"Oh stop it,"she said smacking my arm lightly. I laughed and turned back to Dumbledore who had finished his speech, and let us return to out meals.

Hermione and I separated to our classes after breakfast and I watched her head off. The was she walked was a bit different today, it looked like she had a little bounce in her step this morning. I shook my head and grinned, she totally had a crush on Victor Krum, I turned to head up the stairs leading to charms when I walked into a semi hard surface that made a grunting noise when I hit it. I dropped my books in the process.

"You should watch where your waking, Miss Devereux,"came a deep slow voice from above me.

I kept my head down as a layer of crimson reached my face.

"S-sorry professor," I stuttered, scrambling to pick up my books and move out of the way.

I watched his black robes fan out behind him, making a swishing noise as he headed down to the dungeons. I stood there for a second and furrowed my brow. Did I just stutter? Why the bloody hell for? I don't act like that, especially not to Professor Snape. So why was it the now, I suddenly felt the need to be completely unlike myself around him. I think I was the one with the mental issues, not Snape. If I was going to fall for a teacher why must it be him, then again it made more sense than any of the other male teachers. Professor Flitwick was short, very short. Professor Binns was a ghost, what good would that do me, and Prof. Moody, he scared me, not to mention the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher never stayed, no point there. Filch wasn't a teacher so he didn't really count, plus, I don't think it's possible for anyone to fancy him. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"This sucks," I said to myself and wandered up the stairs to Charms.

"Miss Devereux has demonstrated perfectly the proper transformation of a lamp to a piglet, 5 points to Gryffindor for a splendid presentation, Professor McGonagall beamed and I smiled in my triumph, I was the only one to completely transfigure my lamp into the full animal, where as others could only produce a pink skin or a curly tail to the lamp.

"I'm glad to see you doing better today, I was getting worried, you seemed extremely unfocused for the past few classes," said Professor McGonagall, quietly to me.

"Yes I'm feeling much better, I don't know what was wrong with me, but I think I've got it under control," I said and it was true. Charms went by without a fluke and Transfiguration was a breeze. I figured that my recent distraction had either faded or it had nothing to do with what I thought it did. I sighed even more confused than ever. I thought that the reason I was unfocused was because I had a crush on Snape, I had just run into him on my way to Charms earlier and I blushed like mad but I'm doing great in my classes again. So if I still have a crush on Snape it had nothing to do with before right? I groaned while I packed my things and left for lunch.

I met up with Hermione in the Great Hall and flopped my bag down beside me.

"Hermione I'm so confused," I blurted, frustrated that I couldn't understand my own feelings.

"You look it, what's going on?" she asked and I turned to her.

"I can't tell you hear, I promise I'll tell you tonight though, it's kind of embarrassing," I said and rubbed my forehead with the tips of my fingers.

"Well alright, but relax, you're going to give yourself a hernia," she joked, but it didn't make me feel much better. I needed to talk to her, I was positive she could help me figure this out.

"Hey Moe Victor's putting his name in the Goblet," said Hermione shaking me.

All lunch, a lot of students from the three school had been adding their names to the Goblet. It was Victor's turn now, and he received a thorough cheer from a group of Durmstrangs. I also noticed Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour, one of the ladies from Beauxbaton, with blond hair almost as silvery white as mine and just a tad shorter. She was really pretty (heck even her ballot, which was a blue fan, was pretty) and I couldn't help but wonder what she was going to look like at the Yule ball. That's when I remembered our Hogsmead trip coming up. That was the time to purchase our dresses and such for the ball. My stomach got all tight for a minute when I thought about wearing a dress in front of Snape.

"Why do I even care?" I said and Hermione looked over at me puzzled. I smiled and shook my hands in front of me. She lifted a brow and gave me a funny look before getting up. That's when the hall decided to become a big ball of noise as Fred and George entered, holding to small vials of liquid.

"We've done it," said Fred to Hermione shaking the little bottle in front of her. She looked at it quick and then scoffed.

"It's not going to work," she said in a sing song voice.

"Oh but it is, it's an aging potion," said George on Hermione's other side. That's when they walked up to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Moe, darling you have faith in us right," asked Fred nuzzling his nose against my cheek. I laughed and pulled away.

"Of course, then again I don't think Dumbledore's as dimwitted as you think, you honestly believe his magic is going to be fooled by a mere potion?" I asked and the shook the heads in disappointment.

"But that's exactly why he's so dimwitted," the said and coiled their right arm around the other's.

"Bottoms up," they exclaimed and downed there potion rather quickly. The jumped over the age ring surrounding the goblet and waited. Nothing happened. The hall cheered and the milked it a little before placing their names in. The waited, and for a moment they thought it worked, until the flame of the goblet burst alive and made quick whip like motion knocking them out of the circle. All too soon silvery white beards began sprouting from their face. Their hair began graying immediately and their skin started to wrinkle and crease. I walked over a bent down to them, cutting them off from their argument.

"Would you like me to escort you to the Hospital Wing?" I asked snugly and they glared playfully at me.

It took only a few minutes for Madam Promfrey to cure their 'aging disorder', but she spent quite a bit of time scolding them. I left soon after and headed to the library since I had a break. I decided to take a break from studying. I grabbed a blank note book and a quill and ink. I dipped my quill into the ink vial and started doodling random images, a few of owls, but then I started drawing dresses, designing them and I found that the dresses I was drawing were ones I would like to wear to the Yule ball. I snapped the book shut and groaned. Why did I care, I was never one to wear dressing and I wasn't one to go gaga over a dance, I hated dancing, it was like a disaster waiting to happen with me on the dance floor. Let's just say that I have two left feet. I tucked my drawing book back into my bag and got up to search the shelves for interesting reading material. Though Hogwarts was a magic school it didn't stop it from containing books that weren't magic related. Everyone needs to take a break once in a while, and right now I was in a serious mood for a good Harlequin romance. Yes I was having love problems at the moment, so it was kind of cliché to be reading a romance book when you were confused about your own feelings but that didn't stop me. Romance novels were like magic for Muggles. They make you feel all light and happy and sad and depressed all in one. There's always a conflict but it ends up happy in the end. Okay maybe not exactly like magic but it was a close enough feeling. I envied authors, their imaginations were so full and vibrant and the had the talent to put it onto paper and make sense of it to other people. Me I had those awesome colorful ideas but there was now way anyone could understand it. I signed it out, getting a slightly suspicious look from the librarian and headed to a quiet flight of stairs. I sat on one of the cold marble steps and opened to book to the first chapter. It was about a woman named Eva who had fallen in love with her young college professor.

"Well at least they're closer in age," I said immediately hating my choice of literature.

It went on to talk about how the professor had a wife and that even though he was in a relationship he still had feelings for his student. I was just about to get into chapter three when a ghostly pair of hands snatched the book from me.

"PEEVES!" I yelled glaring at the ghost. He laughed and glided towards the ceiling.

"You'll have to catch me," he said waving the book around. I headed up the stairs but each time I came close to reaching he turned in another direction. I was out of breath by the time I reached the top of the staircase, Peeves still waving the book around. He opened to the last page and started reading out loud.

"Though I knew it wasn't worth it I knew that if I tried it would have worked out," said Peeved and I glared at him.

"How dare you! Reading the last page spoils the whole thing!" I exclaimed but Peeves just went on.

"What a boring ending!" he cackled before taking hold of the page and ripping it clean from the book. I stared in horror as Peeves yanked out two more pages.

I charged at him but stopped dead when I heard the flap of fabric and saw the flow of black robes turn the corner in front of me. With Peeves back turned on him he would have never seen Snape come up behind him and grab a hold of the book.

"Get out of here Peeves," he said slowly, barely audible as he hardly moved his thin lips.

Peeves cackled as he disappeared through a wall. I ran to grab the torn sheets. I stood up and saw Snape with his hand out.

"Give me the papers," he said and I handed the papers to him, which he placed in the book and the took out his wand and tapped the tip against the side with the torn pages.

"Reparo," he muttered and the pages sparked golden dust before magically mending themselves back together.

"Thanks," I said has I reached for the book, but he shut it with his hand and glanced at the cover. His eyebrow raised slightly and he gave me the book back before swiftly passing by me. He stopped for a second and muttered something before walking down the stairs.

"Did he just say I'd look good in green?" I asked myself just as the bell went for next class.


	11. Dancing Lessons

**A/N: I know there's probably a bunch of spelling errors but I really wanted to get this one out for you guys to read. I'm sorry if my dance steps are confusing and don't make sense. I was doing me best to summarize a waltz video I was watching. I have taken dance but I'm not familiar with most of the terms. This is also the longest chapter in this series, three pages and a bit. Also I'm assuming Snape does not need direct eye contact to perform Leglimency. I know it's implied in the books that he had trouble reading Harry's mid when he broke eye contact, but I'm changing that rule for Monica.** **So please enjoy and reviews are alway appreciated greatly**.

I didn't tell Hermione even though I said I would. I said to her that I wasn't ready, and she accepted it, but I saw deep in her eyes that she really wanted to know. I fell asleep reading me book, sadly enough I almost finished it. Eva ended up running into the Professor's wife and got a job with her without knowing who she was. The Professor ended up falling for his student. His wife ended up finding out about his love for her and threatened to leave. Eva didn't want the Professor to be unhappy and didn't want to wreck his love so she left. I figured the line Peeves read had everything to do with Eva leaving.

When I woke up the book, which had last been on my chest, was shut with a scrap piece of paper on my last page and sitting neatly on my nightstand.

"What?" I asked myself, it was almost three hours earlier than when we usually woke up. Everyone was still sleeping. That's when I heard a creak in the hallway outside the dorm room. I climbed out of bed and walked cautiously into the hall. I saw a small shadow head down the stairs and I jogged down the stairs to catch a glimpse of a shadow leaving the common room. I ran out of the dorm, making sure the Fat Lady was still in her portrait. I searched the hall for any one, I even ran down a flight of stairs. It freaked me out to think there might have been something in our dorm. It was even weirder that my moms letter about weird things occurring near Azkaban crept back into my head. I shook the thoughts.

"Stop it Moe, your getting worked up over a shadow, it's probably a ghost or something, nothing to worry about," I said to myself, though most people would pee themselves if they thought a ghost was in their room. I laughed at the though, but I noticed how shaky and unstable my laugh was, and I felt really cold. I decided since I couldn't find anything, I'd go back to bed. I took a breath and came face to face with Snape. I screamed and stumbled back, loosing my balance, I fell to the floor with a dull thud. I heard a few paintings complain. I couldn't breathe and my heart felt like it was exploding out of my chest.

"What are you doing out of bed?" said Snape slowly.

"I should say the same thing to you," I snapped, angry he'd caused me to fall over and nearly die of a heart attack. If this kept up I wouldn't have to worry about ghosts being in my room, I'd be one.

"Excuse me?" said Snape and his sharp tone caught me off guard.

"I'm sorry, I just saw a shadow in my doorway and I followed it out of the common room. I was just about to head back to bed when I bumped into you," I said, mentally battling myself. I'd calmed down from the fright but my heart was still pounding hard.

"I suggest you get back to your dorm, before any one else catches you out of bed," he said in his usual slow, monotone voice and I nodded, walking past him.

"Professor," I said stopping and I turned to see him looking at me, with a very bored and annoyed expression on his face. But it also seemed a bit amused looking.

"Never mind," I said turning quickly and half sprinted back to the Gryffindor common room. I was going to ask him if he'd slipped me a love potion, but then he'd suspect I liked him and then if he hadn't, he'd know for sure.

"Monica you have so many mental issues you need to work out."

* * *

"Place your hand on my hip," said Professor McGonagall for the second time, as Ron looked around frantically. Sighing, she took his hand and placed it on her hip herself. She took his hand in her and placed her other on his shoulder. Harry, Hermione, the twins and I as well as the rest of the school, were stifling our laughter as we watched poor Ron 'demonstrate' how to waltz.

"You're never going to let him live this down," said Harry and the twins shook their head.

"Never," they said in unison. I let out a small squeak of laughter before covering my mouth, but it was enough for Professor McGonagall to here.

"Miss Devereux, if you are as amused as you're acting perhaps you should join you're friend in demonstrating."

"But ma'am, I would have no dance partner," I replied, knowing full well there weren't any other teacher with us at the moment.

But I definitely spoke too soon when the large oak door of the Great Hall opened and Professor Snape, strode in like a faithful servant.

"Excuse my lateness, Minerva," he said quietly.

"Not a problem, you actually came at the best of moments, Miss Devereux, here was looking for a dance instructor. Surely you wouldn't object to teaching a student Severus." Were all faculty members here on a first name basis with each other?

"Of course not," said Snape slowly, turning to glare at me.

"Miss Devereux," said Professor McGonagall impatiently.

Crap, I officially hate her right now, even if she was my favorite teacher.

"Go on twinkle toes," said Fred and I glared at him.

"Shut up, I swear to God, I will pummel you into the earth," I said getting up and shooting dagger eyes at each of them, except Hermione, who looked mildly sorry for me, which I returned with a quick smile, before walking into the center of the room.

Snape bowed and offered me his hand and looked sideways at Professor McGonagall.

"Really, I have to curtsy?" she nodded and I attempted a half graceful curtsy, which seemed to do better than I expected since I didn't fall.

"Take his hand," she and I stepped forward and took his hand and let the other rest on his shoulder. His free hand wrapped itself around my waist gingerly. I blushed when I found myself thinking about wanting to be closer. I kept my head down to hide it but I was scolded yet again by Professor McGonagall. It had come to my attention that Ron had got to sit back down and now I was the only student guinea pig to receive this humiliation.

"Okay, I will start the music and I want you to keep the three count in your head," she instructed and I felt Snape's hand grip me tighter, causing my stomach to flip-flop. He lead and I followed, or at least tried to, doing my best to avoid his toes. He moved his right foot forward and my left went back. From there he brought his left foot to the side and my right followed and we place our feet back together again. Basically where ever his one foot went the one on the same side followed and with that we worked our way around the floor. Professor McGonagall stopped us a few times here and there showing us the next steps. Following the circle around the room she told us to walk to our right forward, walk back to our left and the walk right twice, while holding each others hand instead of shoulder and waist.

On the second right walk we were to do a left ball change before starting again. It took me a few tries but I ended up getting the steps down. After the second walk we were to turn to our left let go of our hand on the left side, and while we turned left we were to bring our hand back. Turning back around I was to slowly spin into him leaving my left arm up as he replaced his hand on my hip. I ended up spinning to fast knocking the air out of him, and we had to redo it, but I got it the second time. She told me to lean into him once he placed his hand on my hip and I did so.

We resumed the walking part and then we spun without instruction from Professor McGonagall, but she didn't seem to mind. From there we switched our arms while twirling and then he spun me in front of him while we switched arms again before he pulled me in and grabbed a hold of both side of my waist and lifting me in a half spin before placing me back down.

I hadn't realized how mesmerized I actually was until I felt McGonagall's hand touch my shoulder and the sound of clapping filled my ears. I was so into thee dance I had lost all focus of my surroundings.

"Very good, Miss Devereux, I wasn't expecting such enthusiasm, 5 points to Gryffindor, and a heartfelt thank you to Professor Snape for being such a wonderful teacher. Now I would like each of you to grab and practice the basic waltz formation," she turned to me "You may take a break, you did a wonderful job," she said quietly. I left the Great Hall and immediately ventured outside.

"Monica, what's wrong with you," I said to myself. I was never the sort of person to zone out completely. I didn't know how much more I could take. My head was fuzzy and my breathing was labored. I plopped myself on a cold stone step watching the multicolored leaves whisk by my feet. The air was cold but not enough to feel uncomfortable in. I sighed and sunk my head to rest on my knees.

"Miss Devereux, if I may," came a stern voice from behind me which I easily recognized as Snape's

"Yes professor?" I asked without looking.

"Perhaps the best way to feel better about something is to confront it rather than hide from it."

My head shot up but I still didn't turn to face him. Was he testing me. Did he know I liked him, or at least thought I did. How could he know, I hadn't told anybody. Unless he was skilled at Legilimency which was highly unlikely because it was extremely rare. But then something clicked. Every time I had a thought about him, he always seemed to look slightly amused. And he always seemed to know where I was, and when I wanted to say something he answered me before I asked the question. It all made sense now. Snape does have the power of Legilimency. How could I have been so blind. I turned quickly to confront him but when my gaze reached the door there was no one insight. I had to tell Hermione, about everything, because we I thought back on everything he's said, I had a sneaking suspicion my feelings weren't one sided. I burst into the Great Hall and found Hermione struggling with Ron, who looked very uncooperative.

"Hermione," I said between breaths.

"You're all flustered, is something the matter."

"I promised you I'd tell you what was going on so I will, I'll do it tonight. After supper meet me in the Gryffindor common room."

"Miss Devereux, back so soon, do you wish to practice more?" asked Professor McGonagall and I took this as an ample opportunity to tell Hermione now.

"Actually, professor, I'm not feeling to well, my stomach's bothering me all of a sudden and I wanted Hermione to accompany me to the Hospital Wing."

Her stern wrinkled face read my expression carefully before taking a breath and nodding.

"Very well you are excused from class, if anyone asks tell them to find me. Miss Granger, please accompany her to the Hospital Wing."

* * *

"WHAT?"

"I told you not to freak out!" I exclaimed.

"That was before I knew what your big news was. I can't believe you're in love with Professor Snape!"

"Sure, say it louder, let the whole school know," I said glumly. "You know I would have thought you'd be more supportive."

"I'm sorry Moe, it's just really awkward, and it doesn't even make sense. Not to mention it's illegal and probably against school rules."

"I know, and I hate it because I can't help it and it seems to get stronger everyday. And just outside Snape had said to confront my problems rather than hide from them."

"Wait what?" asked Hermione and I began speaking again when she started shaking her head.

"No, I heard you, it's just that, well, Snape never left the classroom. Actually when he did leave it was only second before you burst back into the Hall." she explained and my eyes widened.

"See! I knew he was skilled in Legilimency!" I exclaimed, overjoyed in my recent conclusion.

"Well one thing's for sure, he wants you to confront him about it," said Hermione giggling. "He obviously knows."

"Hermione, how am I supposed to do that, waltz right up to him and say, 'Hey I like you, do you feel the same way?' Give me a break," I said and she crossed her arms thoughtfully.

"Well are you sure he likes you back?" he could be toying with your mind.

"I don't know, everything adds up to it though. He always appears out of nowhere, he reads my mind to know what I'm thinking, which is embarrassing and I'm making a note to confront him about privacy next time I see him, not to mention when I do think about him he always has this look like he knows I like him and he's trying not to laugh."

"Moe, all I can say is that, if you really think you love him and it's what you want, then I support you 100 percent," she said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks Herms," I said hugging her.

"So, I think Snape wants you to wear green to the Yule ball," she said and I glared at her.

"Okay, not funny," I said but then the realization struck me. "You're right," I said "At first I thought he was implying he wanted me in Slytherin, but I get it now. I was thinking earlier that day about what to wear at the ball, he must have been around and tapped into my thoughts. God that's annoying."

"Well whatever that case, I'll help you find a dress, for the ball next weekend when we go to Hogsmead."

"Awwww, Herms, you don't have to do that," I said squeezing her in a tight bear hug.

"I want to help you, I'm glad you finally found someone you like. Even if he's an old mean grease ball."

I smacked her hard before laughing.

"Shut up, stop making fun of my crush," I said jokingly. She waved her hands defensively while laughing as well."

"I surrender, I surrender," she cried and I laughed even harder.

"Alright, come on, time for dinner," I said as the dinner bell went.


	12. The Goblet of Fire

**A/N: Sorry this one is kinda short and not very good. The next one's will be better. I do know my time line if off and things are happening a little earlier and a little later than said in the books. Hopefully no one minds. Then again I did say I wasn't going to follow the book and movies completely so I guess it's okay. Anyway I hope you all enjoy and Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

"Professor" I said sternly, gathering as much courage as I could to confront him. It was Monday morning and everyone else had left the classroom. Snape sat behind his desk as usual but instead of grading papers or planning a new lesson. He sat there staring at me, his gaze boring into me like he was peering into my soul.

"Yes Miss Devereux," he said nonchalantly.

"I want you to stop using Legilimency on me." I tried to sound tough but my voice was barely over a whisper.

"What makes you think I know Legilimency?" he asked and I huffed. I knew it was going to be difficult. Snape wasn't the type of person you'd expect to admit defeat.

"Because, I know you are. All the signs are there," I stammered. His expression faltered for a second before he got up from his seat. He started walking over to me, in that confident stride that suddenly made my heart want to burst. He stopped a few feet in front of me but close enough that we could touch if I outstretched a hand.

"And what signs are there, Miss Devereux?" he asked me coolly and I gulped, suddenly feeling very small, and very stupid.

"W-well, you always know what I'm thinking, and you answer my questions before I ask them," I said, defending my case as best I could.

"Perhaps, you are just very easy to read," said Snape countering my attack and I scowled.

"Then why do you show up whenever I'm alone?" I asked and his eyes narrowed.

"Have you ever thought it might just be a coincidence?" he asked in his sharp tone that caused me to step back.

"Then that's one heck of a coincidence," I shot back, regaining a portion of confidence. I wasn't going to let him win this battle.

"Even so, a coincidence is a coincidence, and it means nothing, now if you don't mind, I have marking to get back to."

He was changing the subject, well actually, he was dropping the subject, but still, he was creating an excuse to end our conversation. Typical.

"No sir, I don't care if it is a coincidence. I know you've been using Legilimency. You used it during the dancing lessons. My friend Hermione informed me you never left the Great Hall, yet I heard you talking to me outside as if you were standing right beside me!"

It only took a second for Snape to spin around and grab my arm firmly.

"Maybe you should close your mind, rather than leaving it open for the whole world to hear," he hissed and I glared, though inside was was quite content. Snape had just admitted to using Legilimency, whether he meant it or not.

"Teach me then," I said calmly, though I roughly jerked my arm from his grasp.

"What make you think I know how," said Snape irritated, and most likely frustrated for revealing his 'secret'.

"Oh please, Professor," I scoffed, crossing my arms and balancing my weight on my right leg.

"The answer is no," he said walking back to his desk.

"Why not," I said keeping calm, though I really wanted to whine like a little kid not getting their way.

"Because,that's not my responsibility, and I don't want to," he said sitting back down at his desk and dipping his quill into a vial of ink before scratching against a blank piece of parchment.

"Sir, with all do respect, it's your job to teach students new things. That's the price of being a teacher," I said gathering my supplies.

"I stand by my answer," he said and and sighed. Well, I got what I came for. I headed for the door and lifted the handle.

"After dinner, until curfew," Snape's cold, emotionless voice echoed through the empty classroom.

"Yes professor," I said without turning back to look at him and I shut the dungeon door behind me before jumping up and down.

"Yes!" I said cheering for myself. I was so busy leaping for joy I didn't notice the potions door open.

"Miss Devereux," said Snape slowly. I stopped jumping immediately and grabbed my bag from the floor, which had fallen during my happy spree.

"Yes professor," I said breathlessly.

"Get to class," he continued in his slow monotone voice and I felt my face flush.

"Yes, sorry," I said laughing in embarrassment before running out of the dungeons to my next class.

* * *

"Extra credit lessons with Snape, I'm so sorry," said Fred, grabbing my shoulder softly and pretending to pity me.

"Oh shut up, it wont be that bad," I said slapping his hand away. Dinner had reached its peek. I had just finished informing everyone about my recent news.

"Well of course it wont be bad, for you anyway," said Hermione and I shot her a glare.

"What's that supposed to mean," asked Harry as eating finished a mouthful of stew.

"Nothing, _Hermione_, was only joking," I said and she laughed.

"Of course!"

"Something smell fishy, and it's definitely not the stew," said Ron eying me suspiciously and I looked away towards the staff table. There he sat picking apart his food and taking small bites every once in a while. It almost seemed like a chore to be sitting with the other teachers. I looked away before he could steal my gaze. Fred and George had moved on to another subject, something about a new sweet they created that caused a massive boil breakout. I pretended to throw up.

"Yes boys, that's something to discuss at the dinner table," I said and they looked at me.

"Sorry we forgot you were so delicate, how are you ever going to handle Extra credit with Snape," said Fred

"God knows he's more disgusting than our Puking Pastilles," said George finishing he sentence.

"Hey! Don't talk about him like that!" I said defensively and I was suddenly shocked at my abrupt outburst, as was everyone else.

"No need to lay an egg, we were only pointing a bit of fun," said George apologetically.

"Agreed, jeez it's like you fancy him or something. I never expected you to defend Snape," said Fred and I blushed uncontrollably.

"I don't fancy him, I just don't think it's right picking on a teacher. If your going to poke fun, do it at Malfoy and his lowly henchmen," I said I went to continue but I felt a stab of pain in my head. My hand reached up and I winced.

"You okay Moe?" asked Hermione and I shook my head.

"Ya I'm fine, just a headache," I said smiling. My attention was moved to Dumbledore when I saw him at the head of the tables.

"Just as you have all been informed, Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year. Students were given ample time to submit their names into the Goblet and now I am pleased to announce that is is time we draw the names. Before I do I would also like to inform students that, whosoever is picked, you cannot back out and must participate until the end. Now the moment you have all been eagerly anticipating."

The hall suddenly grew to a blue tint as the Goblet's flame flickered lively, and then burst into a wonderful red blaze that spurted out a singed piece of parchment.

"Victor Krum from Durmstang," announced Dumbledore and the hall erupted as Victor made his way to the front beside Dumbledore, not before giving a quick wink to Hermione, which she returned by blushing and dropping he head in embarrassment.

Once Victor was settled, the hall waited for another name to be drawn. Soon enough the Goblet burst to life and spit out a tiny, blue, somewhat singed fan.

"Fleur Delacour, Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore taking Fleur's hand as she took her place beside Victor.

"Cedric Diggory!" said Dumbledore, more enthusiastically than the last two. Cedric made his way up to the front where all three contestants gathered.

"This concluded the drawing of names. I would like to congratulate each student, and wish them the best of luck compet-," but Dumbledore stopped. The hall had suddenly grown very tense as we watched the Blue flames protruding from the Goblet, flicker and spark before bursting into a gigantic red flame and producing another piece of parchment. Dumbledore snatched the paper from the air and looked it over carefully before slowly speaking the name on the slip.

And I couldn't believe what happened next.

"Harry Potter..."


	13. Occlumency

**A/N: A little bit of fanservice for you. Anyways sorry for the long update, I was gone for a while, but I'm back. I've also been reading some other Snape fanfictions because, everyonce in a while, you need to take a break. I might put this off for a while because I have a few more stories I've been working on. I won't say anything yet because I still don't know if I'm going to continue. I will be updating my Clopin story for those who read it. Other than that I hope everyone had a eventful summer and I'll work on the next one soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated and thank you to all those who have taken the time to review. Enjoy the next installment of Two Halves Make A Whole**

I glared at Harry, disappointed in his act of behavior but when I saw his stunned face, I instantly knew that he hadn't put his name in himself and he definitely hadn't asked an older student to do it for him. I watched him slowly get up from his seat, pausing a moment to look around, and then walk cautiously forward. The hall was silent, no one dared say anything. Harry joined his place amongst the contestants and I suddenly felt the need to leave. I didn't want to know what would happen next. Harry not only would be accused of breaking the rules, but he could be killed in this tournament. Harry was a dear friend of mine and I didn't want to see him hurt. Though I should probably be used to it by now, it wasn't like Harry hadn't handled stuff like this before. I thought about his previous years at Hogwarts and his brave attempts at saving the school. I headed down to the dungeon. I knew Snape was at dinner so I'd have to wait. I slid down the cold stone wall and sat on the equally cold stone floor. I fidgeted for a while, playing with my fingernails, twirling my hair, cracking my knuckles (an extremely unhealthy habit might I add). And then, all fidgeting aside, my imagination decided to take a hold and my feelings for Snape and thoughts of extra after hours classes with him weren't a good mix. My mind began wrapping itself in various thoughts about the events that might happen while alone in that dark classroom.

I was startled from my thoughts by the growing sound of shoes clacking against the stone floor. I looked up to see Professor Snape heading straight towards me.

Crap.

Had he listened in on my fantasies? Oh man, I'm so busted.

"Come in," he said coolly, completely composed and showing no sign of knowing about my immature thoughts.

I followed Snape into the class room and he spun quickly to face me.

" Legilimens," he fired his spell at me, knocking me off guard and in the process delving deep within my mind. I could see the images he was drawing up, things from my childhood, past memories of my father and mother, memories I'd thought I'd forgotten. I should have been happy that he was allowing me to see my father in ways which I had forgotten, but instead I was angry at the thought of him seeing them too. I felt violated and I didn't know a counter spell to stop his attack at my brain. I shut my eyes and tried to close my mind. I could feel his spell pressing harder to keep it open which must have meant whatever I was doing was denying him access. Again I thought about pushing him out, struggling with all my might to free myself of his invasion. Slowly I felt power receding and after a few brutal and exhausting moments I was freed. I collapsed onto the floor as soon as I felt the spell disperse. It felt like a giant rush of wind came and knocked out all the air from my lungs.

"I'm disappointed, it took you quite a while to block me out, you exposed quite a few memories," said Snape smugly, almost like he'd planned it that way.

"Maybe it's because her teacher gives poor instruction," I snapped back.

"If you want me to stop reading your thoughts you're going to have to learn." And Snape wasted no time delving back into my head. I was more prepared this time but it still took me a long time before I could rid him from my head.

"Close you're mind," Snape hissed, annoyed at my failed attempts after the fifth time.

"It's kind of hard when you've got someone keeping it open," I didn't realize how stupid I sounded. Closing my mind should be easy, but it was honestly one of the hardest things I've ever done to keep someone out of my head. But once I learned this I could stop Snape, or anyone for that matter, from invading my privacy. Maybe if I got lucky Snape could teach me Legilimency too.

"Don't count on it," said Snape, and I glared at him.

"Stop that! Why are you so difficult, your students would like you more if you acted more generous," I said while trying to keep my mind closed before he launched his next attack.

"Generosity has nothing to do with teaching. Students don't learn from generosity, they learn from discipline and hard work," said Snape and I scoffed.

"Alright then, I'm working hard and I'm not learning anything," I said, annoyed at his attitude, how did I ever fall for him.

"I hardly call this working hard," he said back and that hit a nerve. I saw him about to raise his wand but I was quicker. I shot the spell at him faster than he managed and entered his mind. I'd obviously caught him off guard, otherwise I didn't think I'd have been able to see as much as I saw. I immediately drew up a childhood memory. When I saw what was happening I suddenly wished I hadn't been so quick to get back at him. It was a memory of him and three other boys. When I caught site of one I recognized him as being Harry's father. They were almost identical beside those vivid green eyes. The other two were most likely James' friends. Snape was upside down, dangling in the air by use of a spell, coming from James' wand. Snape was struggling to release himself of the spell. It was then I saw a beautiful girl headed toward them.

"Put him down, James," she said glaring madly at the three boys. It was then I heard Snape speak for the first time.

" I don't need you're help, _Mudblood_!"

The memory quickly dissolved. Snape had obviously gained control and was pulling me out of his mind.

I felt the familiar rush of air as I was released from the spell. I immediately looked at Snape. His eyes were cold and dark, and so completely full of hatred it made my heart hurt. I couldn't speak. My eyes darted around the room.

"I'm sorry," I said not keeping eye contact.

"Get out," was all I heard.

"Professor, I didn't mean to, I – I'm sorry," I said rushing to gather what little supplies I had brought.

"I said get out," I said in a barely audible tone, but his voice was so very far from anything soft. He was harsh and his words were filled with so much malice I couldn't get out of his classroom fast enough.

Just before I left I turned to take one last look. His eyes were still on me, narrowed to nothing more than slits. I hesitated long enough for him to start heading toward me. I had just barely gotten the door open when his long fingers wrapped around my forearm, pulling back into his classroom.

I would have screamed at the amount of pain he was causing me to feel in my arm, but I was so scared I could barely let out the squeak that came out when I was shoved against the wall. I must have hit the wall hard because a few glass vials and jars fell from the neighboring shelves. I hadn't noticed, I was completely occupied by the fact Snape was holding me against the wall. His body so close to mine his pounding heartbeat rang through my ears. Though his actions were lethal I couldn't help but feel suddenly hot. My breathing quickened not only in fright but in a sudden want for him. My mind began wandering off in directions they probably shouldn't and Snape reacted instantly. His arms immediately pulled away and he walked to the center of the room, where he gained a look of frustration.

"How is it that, no matter how hard I try to push you away, you seem to turn it around and bring yourself closer," ranted Snape, pacing across the floor.

"You've been trying to push me away," I asked a little surprised. I'd have never expected that.

"Of course! Has it ever occurred to you that you're little mind fantasies are completely wrong. That your tiny brain doesn't grasp the fact that I'm your teacher, and nothing is going to happen between us."

So he did see my fantasies.

"Then why did you act like you wanted something. Telling me I looked good in green, saving my book from Peeves, allowing me to dance with you. You could have refused, you could have said nothing at all," I shot back. I know that Snape would be the last person to confess his feelings, and I didn't expect him to. Heck, I wasn't even sure he did have feelings for me.

"You're a very naive girl, allowing a few simple comments to fill your head with false assumptions, just because I said those things, doesn't mean I fancy you in any way, I was simply stating the truth. As for the dance, well, it is my duty as a Professor to teach my students," he said, though I wasn't really paying all that much attention. I was busy studying his movements. The fluid way he paced around the room. The soft swishing noise his cloak made when he turned, the way his eyes scanned the room looking for trouble, yet there was no possible way anything would happen. But what I noticed most, and seemingly found myself doing a lot, was watching his lips. They way they curled when he spoke, how tight they hard become due to his recent angry outburst. I watched them form words, in an almost slow motion sort of way. When he noticed I wasn't paying attention to him they stopped moving and tightened in a thin line.

"Miss Devereux, if you're not going to take my advise and forget your foolish infatuation, I suggest you leave, I have much better things to do with my time," said Snape and I sighed. He was right, It was bad enough I liked an older man, and by older I mean, like, he could almost be my dad, but he was my teacher, and it went against completely everything, not to mention the fact Snape was a Slytherin in his school days and the Head of Slytherin House (go figure) and I a Gryffindor. But something inside me wanted this, wanted me to go up to him and tell him I didn't care, that I was okay with the consequences.

"Professor, I don't think your words caused false assumptions. I feel your actions did, if my assumptions are indeed false. You hadn't acted like you wanted to push me away, you acted more like you wanted me there with you. I understand that my wants are wrong and that I could get into trouble, but it's not going to stop me from staying true to my feelings and I feel you should too."

It felt weird letting Snape know how I felt. He was my teacher after all, I still had to have class with him. I took a breath and continued.

" I know that you feel something towards me, I don't know exactly how large the feeling is but I do know there's something there," I waited for a response, but all Snape did was study me. It was agonizing waiting for him to say something. He drew in a breath and turned to face his desk.

"Lesson are over, please leave," he said and I stood there shocked. I couldn't believe after all that, he had NOTHING to say.

"Professor, you haven't given me an answer," I said refusing to leave until I got the truth out of him

"I told you lessons are over, we will begin where we left off tomorrow,"

"I'm sorry but I'm not leaving until you give me an answer," I said boldly and I was suddenly unsure of myself. What if he didn't like me back, what if all my thoughts really were false assumptions. Maybe I was just a love sick girl. After a few more minutes, I gave up. Snape wasn't going to answer me. I sighed and turned to go.

"You weren't wrong," he said in a much more gentler tone than I was used to hearing. I turned to face him.

"About?" I asked pushing him farther.

"You know what I mean," he said, becoming slightly agitated.

"Stop being so difficult, just come out and say it, stop using riddles and mind games on me," I demanded, getting angered by his lack of cooperation. Glaring the whole time I turned to leave but I something clicked. Instead if leaving I turned around and walked straight up to Snape. It happened suddenly, and I didn't really mean to, but I was suddenly drawn by an invisible force. I lifted my head up and raised it to his level and planted my lips on his, it lasted only about two seconds, three at most, but it felt like a lifetime. The way our lips connected felt wonderful, like it was meant to be. I could feel a deeper passion growing within me and I felt that Snape had the feeling in him as well. I pulled away and turned to leave.

"Since you obviously have nothing to say on the matter, there's something to think about,"

I left the potions classroom and headed to the common room.

"I just know Hermione's gonna want in on this," I said as I started my climb on the stone staircase.


	14. Letters Mean More Than Words

**A/N: This chapter took forever, but it was worth it. I got stuck during the lesson part but I got through it finally. Here's your fix JackTheMusicPixie, I hope you enjoy. It's kind of obvious the events that happen so please don't yell at me for being predictable, every once in a while you'll get some of that. Thank you for reading and as always I love it when you review, it inspires me to write more. Enjoy

* * *

**

"Monica, guess what!" cried Hermione, embracing me as soon as I entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione, you're crushing my ribs, I can't breath," I said through strenuous gasps. I wasn't even going to ask how she knew it was me walking through the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited!" she exclaimed, completely ecstatic.

"Lemme guess, Victor Krum asked you to the Yule Ball," I threw out on a whim and when I saw her expression falter I knew I was right.

"NO WAY!" I exclaimed and I saw her eyes brighten back up.

"Yes! Isn't it exciting, I can't believe out off all the girls in this school, including the ladies of Beauxbatons, he chose me to go with him," she was completely exasperated.

"That's wonderful Hermione," I said, I was so happy for her. Her crush was obvious, and it was the cutest thing for this to happen to her.

"So have you decided on asking someone to the dance?" she asked me as we walked to out form together.

"Of course but I could never ask him." She knew right away who I was talking about.

"Oh C'mon, Moe, which reminds me, how was private lessons," she asked nudging me and I sighed.

"Take a seat on my bed," I told her once we reached the dorm room. She did as I told and I sat beside her. I started from the beginning and worked my way to the end, leaving out the last bit. I wasn't ready to reveal that just yet.

"Wow, I didn't think he'd be so harsh on you," she said after I finished.

"Me either, I mean, I didn't expect it to be easy, but it just seems like he's making it hard so I won't go anymore," I said.

"I see what you mean, but if he hadn't wanted you there He would have never said yes," she said, and it made sense. Why would he have said yes and then not want me there.

"You know," she continued, "It's said that boys who bully girls and treat them like dirt, really actually like them," she said shooting out a string of knowledge that made me want to hurt her.

"Yes, I know, but that's usually found in young boys, not grown men."

"Maybe he's an exception," she said shrugging and I laughed.

"Hermione, I love you," I said grabbing her into a full out bear hug.

"I know," she said in return before moving over to her bed and changing quickly into her pajamas and climbing into her comfy blankets. I followed suit, tucking myself in for the night when I heard the sound of tapping against my window pane.

"Gylfie," I sighed reaching over to unlatch the lock from the glass. My tiny barn owl hopped in through the tiny opening I made. She had a letter in her beak and I took it from her before giving her a quick pet.

_Dear Monica,_

_I wasn't even going to imply such a thing, but now that you mention it. You do know they are wonderful boys and either one would make a good choice for the ball. You know I just want you to be happy, so choose someone who you'll be comfortable with. I hope school is going well for you. I can't wait to hear back from you. Everyone misses you. You're coming back for Christmas Holidays right? Write back soon. I love you_

_Mom_

I grinned, the everyone meant my Grandparents. I was almost positive we'd be going to their house this year for Christmas. While my mother and I lived in a more popular neighborhood, my grandparents lived, well almost in the middle of no where. They owned a farm, complete with chickens and cows. The best thing about the farm is you know the food's fresh.

I set the letter on my nightstand and let Gylfie stay inside for the night, I'd send her out in the morning. She found herself a nice place in the space between my head board and bed post. I myself, settled in my nice cozy blankets before falling into a peaceful sleep.

The weather was getting cooler out, and many leaves off the trees had fallen. As I made my way to out to the black lake, leaves of many variates swirled around my feet. It looked as if they were dancing. I sat by the Lake and peered into it's cold water. I certainly looked far from inviting, but it was peaceful. I lied backwards on the hard, frost welcomed ground and closed my eyes. Though the air was cold the sun was soothing and warm. I felt the heat of it's rays against my skin, which in turn, helped my ignore the coolness underneath me. I thought about what Hermione had said the night before. I wondered if Snape would actually say yes to accompanying me to the Yule ball.

"It's such a silly thought, not to mention everyone would get the wrong idea even though it'd be right in some sorts," I said softly to myself. No way was I going to ask my Potions Professor to the Yule ball.

I took out a bit of parchment from my coat pocket along with my quill and ink.

_Dear Mum_

_Yes I will be certain to come home for Christmas Holidays. We will be having Grandma's homemade apple pie wont we? I miss everyone too. Lots of love to you too._

_Monica._

I folded the letter in half then rolled it up. I would head up to the owlery after lessons with Snape. Dinner was only a few minutes away. I tucked the letter in my pocket and placed the quill and ink carefully in my coat as well. I headed towards the school, but looked back at the dark ice cold water and for a moment I thought I saw a flicker of a tail skim through the surface. But when I looked back it was gone. I left the thought behind me and made my way to the castle.

"Harry, Ron, found a date to the ball yet?" I asked and each of them exchanged glances before shaking their heads sheepishly.

"Sigh, you boys are going to go alone if you don't hurry up."

"Why don't you go with us?" asked Ron and I smiled.

"One, I have my eye on someone, two I can't go with both of you, only one and I could never choose."

"But all the other good girls are going with someone already, you're the only girl we know who doesn't have a dare, beside Hermione of course."

I was about to protest but I kept my mouth shut. I saw Hermione stab Ron with her eyes.

"How about it Hermione, wanna go to the ball with me?"

"For your information, I've already been asked to go to the ball," she said hotly, standing up and placing her hands flat against the dining table.

"And I said yes," she continued before leaving the dining hall.

I watched her go, and I felt sad for her.

"Ron you will never learn," I said angrily, standing and looking over at Harry. I put on a smile.

"Best of luck, I've got a lesson to attend to," I said before swiftly leaving the Hall.

"Come in," came Professor Snape's voice from within the classroom. I pushed the door open and stepped into the classroom. Setting my bag down next to the nearest desk, I stood in the center of the classroom and made eyes contact with him. He stood and slid out his wand. He held it out for a moment as if signaling his attack and then without further ado h e shot his spell at me. I felt him enter easily, and I was angry with myself for allowing him in after all the practice I'd gone through the day before.

"Focus!" said Snape, the image was flickering. Just another childhood memory a birthday party or something. It seemed he wasn't going for my painful memories anymore, just anything that he could pull out. Within a few minutes he was pushed out and I regained my breath.

"You're still not trying hard enough."

"Professor, it'd help if you gave me more than a seconds time to concentrate!"

"The Dark Lord wouldn't give you a seconds notice, why should I," he retaliated.

"Why would the Dark Lord want anything to do with what floats about my head."

"Perhaps because you're friends with that Potter," Snape sneered and I glared at him.

"Who I'm friends with has nothing to do with this lesson, now if you don't mind, please get back to the lesson," I said preparing myself. I tossed all my angry, annoyed thoughts from my mind and tried to focus on nothing, a blank white slate in my head. He smirked and flicked his wand in my direction.

"Legilimense," I heard, and expected the now familiar invasion. I waited, and still only saw Snape standing there.

"Uh, what just happened?" I asked slowly, wanting to know if what happened was what I thought happened.

"You disallowed my entry."

I'd really done it? I almost asked again but I knew better. I think I hurt his pride.

"Cool," I said under my breath, jumping for joy on the inside.

"It's not over yet," said Snape and within seconds I was hit by another invasion, but I didn't last long. It seemed so much easier to push him out now, just thinking about blankness. I felt him slip out and then hit me again. It was like an invisible barrier was stopping his entrance but I could still feel the pressure of being tapped at. I could feel the nudge at my brain but when Snape's image still stood in front of me I couldn't help but gain a little confidence. Each time his spell made contact I could see a look in his eyes that said he was impressed. The worst it got was a three second glimpse of a memory. Was I honestly doing it. Had I finally figured out stop his entrance?

"Your doing well, but I can still enter your thoughts when you aren't focusing," he said, crossing his arms and leaning against a nearby wall. His bored, slouched stance and his relaxed state was comforting and I could clearly see a slight smile on his tight, thin lips. I was proud and even more so at the fact I'd impressed him.

"I'll work on that," I said smiling smugly.

"Lessons are over, for now. I'll still be testing you during school hours as well, dismissed."

I nodded and grabbed my book bag. I stopped about halfway and stood in front of the door way. I closed my eyes and decided I'd let Snape in for a few seconds.

_Professor_, I thought, _I'd appreciate it if you could accompany me to the Yule ball._

I waited only a moment longer before leaving and heading to the owlery. Gylfie greeted me by swooping over my head and back around to land on my shoulder, in which she began to nibble my earlobe. I was smart enough to bring her a treat in my bag and I gave it to her after I'd placed her back on her perch. She ate it happily as I fished out the letter from me bag.

"Gylfie wanna send this to mom for me?" I asked her nuzzling under her chin. She hooted and took the letter in her beak before spreading her wings wide and flapping vigorously before taking off. She flew past me and when I turned to watch her go I was staring right at a dark cloaked shadow. I lost my breath and back up a little. The owls around me all suddenly became restless, and I could hear their feathers rustling. I dark shadow took a step towards me before it's direction snapped to the right, and burst into a thick smoke. When I'd finally caught my breath I ran out towards the staircase.

And then I hit the ground.

"Ow..." I said rubbing my head and looking up to see the victim of my clutzyness.

"Sorry Moe," said Harry holding out his hand to help me up. I took it and got myself up.

"It's not your fault, I need to learn to stop running everywhere. Did you see a giant shadow just now?" I asked and he looked at me curiously.

"No I didn't, why was someone else up here?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No it must have been some sort of illusion then. What brings you up here, Harry?" I asked.

"I've been having some weird dreams lately and Hermione's been pestering me about notifying Sirius about them," he said flashing me a letter in his hands. I decided to wait for him while he mailed is letter and walk back to the dorm together.

"You done?" I asked once Hedwig had flown off.

"Actually there was something I wanted to ask you," I said slowly, almost inaudible. I just knew what he was about to ask and I was beginning to regret waiting for him.

"Moe, could you find out if Cho has a date to the Yule ball?" he asked and I was so relieve I actually let out a huge sigh. Harry looked at me strange and I laughed it off.

"Sorry, I'm still a little uneasy about the whole shadow, illusion thing. Yes, no problem I'll do a little investigation for you."

Harry smiled crookedly at me, "thanks."

Back at the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was asking me about the events of private lessons.

"You really did it?" she asked in utter shock.

"Yes, by the end of our lesson I'd completely blocked him out," I said triumphantly.

"What did he say," she asked.

"Nothing important. He's going to be trying to read my thoughts throughout day from now on though so I have to keep my guard up."

"Moe that's so exciting, I'm so happy for you," she exclaimed and I smiled at her.

"Enough about me, what about you and _Victor_," I said rolling my r's and making his voice sound sensual. Her blush said everything.

"Well, we haven't really talked since then but he keeps giving me looks at lunch and dinner. He winks at me and his smile is so dreamy."

"Hermione!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"You are completely smitten with him," I said crossing my arms and smirking.

"So what if I am," she said crossing her arms as well. Her pout quickly turned into a smile and we both began laughing.

"Hermione, we're going dress shopping on Saturday right? Have you decide on what your going to wear?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Not yet, will you help me find the perfect dress?" she asked and I nodded.

"Sure thing Herms," I said and she laughed. "I'm going to bed though."

She nodded and I headed up to our dorm room. Stripping off my robes and underclothes I slipped on my pajamas. There were two other girls asleep in my room so I made sure to be quiet heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I could see a slight purple forming under my eyes and I made a note to get more sleep. The Yule ball was less than two weeks away and I wasn't going to it with dark purple rings under my eyes. I crept across the floor and tucked myself in. I caught a glimpse of something outside me window just as I closed me eyes and I sat up to look out. The window was fogged and it looked like there was something written on it. I blew warm air on the window pane and a few letters appeared in the fog.

_YES _

Below that there were two other letters forming

_S.S._

I smiled to myself.

Snape agreed to join me to the Yule ball.

"YES!" I exclaimed loudly, waking the two girls in the room. I smiled sheepishly at them.

"Sorry," I apologized and I heard them grumbling as they turned over to get back to sleep.

I myself turned over to get to sleep. For the first time, I actually felt like it was all going to work out.

"Thank you," I spoke out loud, wondering if he could catch my message from so far away.


	15. Girls

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I was anxiously waiting for the six Harry Potter Movie release to update this XD. I'm a meanie. So this chapter is just kind of filler till we get to the ball but hopefully I can pick up the pace. I hate knowing the ending but not knowing the in between bits. So sorry if it's not very good. I'll be sure to make the next chapter better **

**Edit: Thanks to JackTheMusicPixie for correcting me on Padma and Pavarti's names :3

* * *

**

"Hermione, that's a God awful color," I said as she held up a pale pink dress that folded itself at the bust and was fitted the rest of the way down until it hit mid thigh and then frilled a bunch.

"Really, I thought it was cute," she said slightly crest fallen. I took the dress from her and replaced it on the rack. Gladrags Wizardwear which had recently been full of wizard robes and accessories, was now replaced with beautiful dresses and suits. I grabbed a sparkly blue strapless dress and handed it to Hermione.

"Do you like that one?" I asked and she quickly looked it over before scrunching her nose up in disgust.

"Okay, not blue, so you have a color in mind?" I asked as I sifted through the rack to my right.

"I think pink or purple would be good," she said before pulling out a lime green tube dress.

"This one's green," she said and I almost fell over laughing.

"Oh my God Hermione that's horrible," I snorted and she placed it back on the rack.

"It was worth a shot," she said giving my a side smile.

"Here, how about this one?" I asked handing her a poofy pink dress with a sheer shall attached.

"It's so pretty, but, I don't picture myself in it."

I looked it over and agreed. It wasn't Hermione, in fact, I could only picture the ladies of Beauxbatons wearing something like this. I shared my thoughts with Hermione which caused an uproar of laughter.

"I'm going to look behind there," I said pointing to a rack in the far back with what looked like some promising gowns.

"Let me know if you find anything 'dark green'."

I sifted through the pile of dresses that hung on the rack. I found a few that I figured Hermione might like to try on. I draped them over my arm and continued looking for pink, purple, and green dresses. That when I found it. The moment my hand touched the fabric a jolt ran up my arm.

Professor? I asked in my head. I knew he was around, not sure how close he was.

I couldn't hear a response but it felt as if I was being drawn towards it.

I tugged at the hanger to free the dress from the other mounds of fabric clinging to it. When I saw it I agreed instantly. It was black, but accented with a deep green. The torso was fitted and flared out from the waist which had a single slit and revealed a light forest green underneath. It was strapless and a band of embroidered green decorated the top. A bow in the upper center of the bust and around the upper part of the waist completed the look. It was elegant in a simple way, and it was perfect. I hurried to show Hermione my look when she bumped into me from her direction.

"Moe, look it's so pretty," she said holding out a multi-toned pink frilly dress.

"Hermione, that's probably the best choice you've had this whole trip."

We bought our dresses, as well as some jewelery we found at the counter and carried our bags to the The Three Broomsticks, where Harry and Ron were waiting. We found them sitting with Ginny and and Luna at a large glossy wooden table. It also seemed they'd ordered us a Butterbeer each. Harry noticed us and waved us over. We gladly took our seats at the table. I beside Luna, and Hermione beside Ron and Ginny. Ron passed us our drinks and I took a sip of the warm foamy liquid. It was perfect on a chilled day like this.

"Are you all staying for the Christmas holidays?" asked Luna taking a sip from some drink other than a Butterbeer.

"Me, Harry and Ginny are," said Ron and he looked to both Hermione and me.

"I'm staying," she said happily. Her parents usually made her come home, so I was kind of surprised.

"Well, my mom wants me home this year. I'm almost positive we're going to my grandparents house," I said remembering my mom's letter. The table frowned.

"We'll miss you," said Ginny and I grinned at her.

"Of course you will, I'd expect nothing less." This produced a string of smiles from everyone.

We stayed at The Three Broomsticks for the rest of the trip. It was good to relax.

"Why would Professor Snape be here?" asked Ron turning my attention from mine and Luna's conversation to the doorway. There stood Snape, clad in black robes, sporting his usual stern expression. His gaze connected with mine and I felt him prying. I kept him out for the most part but I did leave the room for a moment, drawn into a memory.

"Excuse me," I said getting up. "I have to use the rest room."

Snape who had recently took a seat at the bar counter, followed me with his eyes. I walked past him and gave him a glare from the corner of my eye.

"Knock it off," I hissed before turning the corner and entering the bathroom. I could feel his gaze boring into me the entire time, and it was making me uncomfortable.

I turned on the tap and cupped my hands under the running water. I splashed my face with the cold liquid

I didn't matter if I was pissed at him or not, every time I saw him my face blushed like crazy.

"Get a hold of yourself Monica!" I said to myself. I sat against the sink's ledge until an elderly lady with the expression of a banshee entered and I took my que. I exited the bathroom and rejoined my friends, noticing along the way that Snape was nowhere to be seen.

"I think we should head back," Ron said after about five more rounds of Butterbeer. It was just about time for the first to fifth years to head back. Sixth and seventh years were alowed an extra hour but I could tell we were all getting pretty tired.

"Sounds like a plan," I said and we left the Three Broomsticks and headed back to the castle.

* * *

"Hermione?" I asked. "Are you still awake?"

"Mmm hmm," she replied and I heard the fabrics shifting on her bed.

I flung my sheets off my bed and walked over to sit on hers.

"Snape said yes," I said slowly.

"To what?" she asked and I gave a you-should-know look.

"No way!"

"Yes and now I have no idea what to do," I said. I'd been thinking about it and the more I did the more worried I'd became with the thought of accompanying a teacher to the Yule ball, let alone one that a lot of people didn't like.

"I mean, what are people going to say, what if people get the wrong idea, which would technically be the right idea, but how would we hide it?" I was so exasperated that I could even catch my breath

"You'll think of something, you could always invite another person and go with Snape secretively," she offered and I shook my head.

"I'd feel like scum if I did that, I already asked Snape I'm not going to find someone else because I'm afraid to go with him, there has to be another way around this."

"Get some sleep, you're not the best thinker when it's late at night, plus I know for a fact that you have some serious homework to catch up on tomorrow.

The thing about sleep is it's only possible when people aren't bugging you. If I could control my dreams things might have gone much easier. It started out in a memory, a more recent one of me and my mother playing cards. Then something interesting happened. I slipped out of the memory into an almost dream. I was in Snape's classroom and he was sitting behind his desk. I figured he was controlling my dream so I had no choice but to watch as I walked forward. It felt like one of those awful nightmares you try really hard to wake up from but no matter how hard you try your eyelids wont open and the scene stays in front of you. But this wasn't exactly a nightmare, more of a hidden fantasy that we both desired. It started with a lesson. I was yelling at him, a typical thing I'd have done after he invaded my privacy. He strode over quickly pushing me against the wall behind me. I hit the thick stone with a thud but since it was a dream I didn't feel anything.

"Professor?" I half snapped struggling in his grasp. His head lowered to mine in a sense of elegance that seemed to fit him. His lips drew to a fine line across his teeth and whispered very deeply into my ear. There are sometimes where dreams seem almost too real, and here I suddenly wish it felt as real as it seemed. I knew his breath would be brushing my ear and neck and it inadvertently caused me to shiver.

"Miss Devereux, I'd advise you to watch what you say to me, you don't know what I'm capable of," he said sliding his hand to the back of my head. I sensed more than felt his fingers thread themselves through my silvery blonde hair.

"P-professor," I stuttered, suddenly very nervous and most definitely self conscious.

A sly smiled crept on his lips as they drew closer to mine. Every breath he took tingled my lips, every second he drew closer and made my face flush brilliantly. Just before I thought we'd connect the dream shimmered away leaving me panting in bed. Sweat beaded down my forehead and I ran to the bathroom to splash myself with cold water.

If my dreams were going to continue down this road, my nights were going to be far from peaceful.

I can tell you I didn't sleep for the rest of the night. I stayed in bed reading (ironically) my potions text preparing myself for knowledge on our next potion on Monday.

I was a wreck the entire Sunday. My eyes could barely stay open for less than an hour. I almost fell asleep in my porridge. I finally decided to take a nap in the afternoon. I, thankfully, wasn't visited by Snape, or anyone for that matter. I had a no-dream sleep. Hermione woke me a few hours before dinner. We worked on homework together while Ron and Harry played wizards chess on the couch across from us in the Gryffindor common room. A large fire crackled peacefully in the fireplace and it certainly started to feel like Christmas was just around the corner.

"Harry, Ron, have you two found a date for the Yule ball yet?" asked Hermione, almost smugly and I smiled inwardly.

"No not yet," said Harry after Ron refused to answer. I glanced up in time to see Padma and Pavarti, walk by with a very obvious take-me-to-the-ball look, at Harry.

"Hello Harry," they cooed and I almost laughed out loud at their feeble attempts to sound seductive.

"Hello," he murmured back.

They walked away just as confidently as they'd come.

"You should ask them," I said as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"Yes, it's clear they like you Harry," piped up Hermione and we shared a quick glance.

"But," Harry started to Protest and I looked up at him.

"Harry, you are not going to say what you were just about to say," I said angrily. Just because they weren't the most gorgeous girls at Hogwarts didn't mean they weren't worthy of a date to the ball.

"They're nice girls, and they've been dropping hints all week, and I'm positive you know about Cho," Yes I played that card and I felt bad when I saw the hurt in his eyes. But it still didn't give him the right to not say yes to them.

"Fine, come one Ron," said Harry getting up reluctantly.

"But Harry," said Ron in protest and both Hermione and I shot him death glares. He gulped and stood with Harry.

"Pavarti, Padma! Wait up!" said Harry calling out after them.

"How on earth did you do that?" asked Hermione.

"I used to act like that, when I had to go to my grandparents. My mom would tell me to go because my Grandparents wont live much longer. But her eyes were wickedly cold, and promised a lifetime of unwanted grounding if I didn't go. I think I picked up the trait."

Hermione only laughed. "Your mom's personality should shine through more often."

"Oh haha, very funny, I'm barely like my mom at all, at least from what I heard, I'm almost the splitting image of my dad."

"Ya, well I wonder if any of them had crushes on school teachers," she said thoughtfully and my mouth dropped.

"Hermione!" I gasped and she looked at me puzzled.

"What?"

"I cannot believe you just said that!" I said and she laughed.

"You're so weird!" she said and I raised a brow.

"Oh I'm weird? At least I don't have my nose in a book all day," I retorted playfully.

"That's because you're too busy fawning over the teacher who gave it to you," she said back.

"Know-it-all!"

"Reverse Pedophile!"

I couldn't breath, Hermione and I were laughing so hard it was uncontrollable.

"Hermione, Monica? Are you two alright?" asked Harry after him and Ron had returned.

"Oh... just... fine," I said holding my sides and gasping for air.

Harry and Ron shared a look at each other before shaking their head.

"Girls."


	16. Perfection

**A/N: So you know I'm really sorry I haven't updated... and its all completely my fault. I procrastinated then I killed my computer cord and procrastinated some more, with a bit of writes block thrown in along the way. The problem I have is keeping Snape as well as a few others in character, Snape mainly though. You'll notice in this chapter how unbelievably OOC he is and I hope with later chapters that he'll get better. As for now I'm working on the next chapter which will be Christmas break and If i can write it how I picture it then I think you'll all really enjoy it! So without further ado, please enjoy the next installment**

**P.S: sorry for making you all read the Christmas stuff while its practically summer out, I originally wanted to get that all over with during Christmas but, alas procrastination got the better of me...**

**

* * *

**"Hermione, do you think it's weird to like older men?" I asked on our way to lunch the next afternoon. She shrugged loosely.

"It's your preference. I mean, it's a little odd, but if your happy then why should it bother anyone else?"

"I'm just worried is all, what will my mum think, I mean. If she knew I kissed him and was taking me to the ball. I just don't want to get into trouble, and moreover him. He's really not that bad of a person, he's just really misunderstood. He just puts on an act to seem tough I guess. It worked though, he scares me sometimes."

"Moe, you have way too much on your mind, you need to relax. The yule ball is this weekend and you're worrying about getting into trouble."

"Your right, I should be worrying about if my hair will look okay," I said in a snooty, bogus French accent and Hermione snorted.

"Jeeze, I don't get you, you go from down and depressed to mocking and sarcastic the next."

I smiled at her. "One of my quirks"

"Your Homework for the Christmas break is to go over chapters six and seven in you're potions textbook, study the properties of each potion ingredient listed within those chapters and be prepared to recreate one of the potions listed within those two chapters. Class dismissed," said Snape returning to the black chalkboard. He waved his wand to clear it of the text which had been written there from the day's lesson. I walked up to his desk, stuffing the note, which had been slipped into my textbook conveniently while writing a test, into my back pocket. He turned to me and pulled out a small black box from a small drawer in his desk.

"Here.." he said without making eye contact. I raised a brow as I took the little black box from him.

"Thank you, Professor," I said slowly. I smiled to myself as I looked the box over in my hand. It was plane with a silver bow wrapped around the corner. My name was scribbled on a tag hanging from the ribbon.

"Don't open it till..." he said and I nodded, understanding that he meant until Christmas. I thanked him again before leaving the dungeon and heading to ancient runes.

I tucked the box into my bag as I walked up the stairs to my next class. The school was decorated festively for the Christmas holidays. People were preparing to travel home for the break. Once the Yule ball was over people would soon be leaving. I had already packed most of my belonging in my trunk. As I got to the third floor I noticed two boys standing in the hallway. They were laughing obnoxiously at something and I casually walked over to inspect. The first thing I noticed was they're Slytherin robes, the second thing I noticed were the badges they were wearing. 'Potter Stinks' was boldly written on them and they swirled unattractively, morphing into Harry's face and then back again. I glared at the two of them before jinxing them with a harmless tongue twister. They'd have to see Madam Pomfrey for that one.

The rest of my classes that day were uneventful. Teachers were cramming in last minute lessons before the Christmas holidays. It was so exciting that the Yule Ball was to take place on Saturday. My heart sped up when the thought of Snape accompanying me to the ball fluttered into my head.

_Are you worried? Came his voice from within my head. We had recently discovered we could have conversations with each other through Legilimense and Occlumency. I kept my mind open occasionally to see if he'd drop in or have something to say._

_About the dance? Yes. About going with you? Not in the slightest._

He didn't answer me back and I figured he had other things on his mind that he had to deal with. I lifted my bag off my shoulders and rummaged inside till I found the smooth black box. I turned it over in my hands and smiled. Although it made me curious about what was inside, I would never break a promise. Dropping it back into my book bag I hurried to the Great Hall for dinner.

I tickled my chin with my feathered quill while wracking my brain for the answer to my transfiguration question. I wanted to get an early start on my holiday homework so I could have more time to myself. My thoughts were interrupted by the Gryffindor common room door opening. Two older Gryffindors walked in carrying book bags, they smiled at me and I nodded back in response, focusing on my work and waving my knee high socked feet up and down in the air. I lied my head on my folded arms and stared at the book in front of me. I wasn't going to get any of this done tonight. Not with the ball and my date on my mind. I rolled onto my back and chucked my quill into the fire place. It burned to a crisp in a puff of smoke and I gathered my books off the floor. I walked to my dormitory and flung my books onto my bed, startling my owl at the window. I smiled when I saw her, she puffed up at my presence and I unlatched the window. She hopped in and shook her feathers spraying me with snowflakes. I dusted myself off and cuddled her into my chest for warmth. She hooted at my, wiggling to get free. I sighed as she wriggled out of my grasp. She nipped at my fingers and I scolded her before taking the letter from her mouth. She nudged me for a treat and I shuffled through my nightstand's drawer to find her a small pellet. She gobbled it up greedily before flying out my window back to the owlery. I'd go up there tomorrow sometime before the ball to send the letter. I grabbed my dress from the wardrobe beside my bed. I twirled in a circle with my dress and smiled to myself. If I was to get in trouble, I'd want it to be over Snape.

"Hermione, were going to be so late!" I cried, taking out the final roller from my silvery blonde locks. The fell in loose tendrils around my face. Hermione was sporting a very chic up-do in her pink and purple dress. I pulled back half of my hair in a ponytail, clipping in a green ribbon that matched my dress. I left two wavy strands next to my ear and the rest was cascading down my back. I weaved four small braids, two on the top of my head, two underneath, into the base of my bun. I fiddled with my curls a bot more till I drowned my hair in hairspray. Hermione had moved on to makeup and I reached over for the light black eyeliner pencil. Quickly applying my makeup, adding three toned gray eyeshadow to my lids and black mascara to my lashes as well as a light pink blush across my cheek bones and a sparkly lip gloss on my lips. I looked to Hermione who was just finishing her mascara. She nodded in accomplishment and turned to me.

"Ready" she asked me nervously and I nodded.

Arm in arm, we left the girls dormitory and made our way down the several flights of stairs in our high heels and flowy dresses. I would have fallen if Hermione hadn't caught me and balanced my against the banister. We had just about reached the bottom of the stairs when we noticed Harry and Ron standing just outside the Great Hall. Victor Krum was nearby and I peered inside for Snape, who I did not see. Hermione blushed madly when all eyes turned to her. I myself was amazed at how made up she was. Victor's smile couldn;t have made her happier when he took her hand and kissed it. McGonagal lead the four triwizard contestants in first, each with their date. The rest of the student body followed. I looked around at the pairs of students and found myself without a date to escort me into the ball. My stomach churned as the end of the line neared and I was to enter by myself. I waited as long as I could before I was forced to enter alone. Inside the dance I scanned the room for Snape. I glanced at Hermione who was busy dancing with Victor. I bit my lip as I craned my head around people to see if I could find him. I glanced at the door every few seconds.

Disappointment flooded my body and I felt a hot sting in my eyes. I was so frustrated. I mean, he could have just said no, rather than getting my hopes up and then crushing them. Maybe I was really wrong about it, perhaps this entire time he had been playing me. I wanted to cry. I picked myself up and headed out of the Great Hall. As soon as I got through the doorway I could feel the tears threatening to spill. Each step I took forced them forward. I burst through the giant oak doors that led outside the castle and grabbed a pillar to support myself. I was fooling myself to believe that he'd agree to accompany me. I was a fool for believing we could be anything more then teacher and student. My heart was tearing itself up over a guy I couldn't have. I kept my mind shut, just in case Snape was going to get a kick out of my reaction. I slid down against the wall and pulled out my ponytail. I through the green clip as far as I could away from me. I saw it fly out of my sight. I regretted it as soon as I through it and got up to chase after it. The ground was wet from an afternoon shower we'd had and my shoes slightly sunk into the ground. I followed the path I'd thrown my clip but It was nowhere to be seen.

"Miss Devereux, are you looking for something?" came a deep, sultry voice from behind me and my heart skipped a beat.

"I thought you weren't coming," I said bitterly. It stayed silent for a moment before I felt the warmth of a hand on my shoulder.

"I wanted to be alone," he whispered and my face flushed. I turned to face him and I analyzed his face.

"How can I believe you, you said you'd go to the ball with me and never showed up. I had to walk in alone, do you know how stupid I felt," I snapped and Snape's eyes seemed to glint with amusement.

"Do I truly cause you this much distress?" I was taken aback by his comment. He took a loose curl and tucked it behind my ear.

"You look lovely this evening," he said and a soft smooth voice and made me melt a little inside.

"Th-thank you professor."

He grabbed my hand and lifted it to his lips. The kiss was simple and elegant and perfect.

"If attending this dance means so much to you, I suppose I can spare spending time with you in a room filled with idiot students. I won't be able to stay with you long, no matter what your friends may think it is still against school rules to be involved in a teacher student relationship. Do not be disappointed."

I nodded in understanding and I took his hand as He led me back into the castle.

"Before we go in," I said stopping. Snape turned to me almost impatiently.

"Dance with me once out here." I asked and I saw the left corner of his mouth twitch upwards for a moment before her took my hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist.

"If I must."

The feeling of dancing with a person who you feel so connected with cannot be explained with words. Or I don't have the words in my vocabulary to explain how I felt because it was more than perfect and amazing and everything I wanted in that night. Dancing together on the stone steps outside Hogwarts was only a fantasy in most lives. I was happy to spend a moment with him, just being ourselves. I rested my head against his broad chest. I'd never noticed the height difference between us until now, for even with my three inch heels I only came up to his collar bone. It was fine though. I was happy in his warmth and nothing could change that. It was everything I wanted and more. I was content.

"Your friends will be missing you," he interrupted my daze.  
"I don't care, I'm happy just being here," I said wrapping my arms around his back and squeezing him tightly, almost as if I let go he would be gone. I wanted him to stay, just a little bit longer.

We danced together for what seemed like an eternity, danced to the rhythm of our heart beats. Just swaying and holding each other close, I couldn't exactly picture us doing much of anything else.

"Monica, have you opened your gift yet?" he asked and I looked up at him.

"No, you told me not to," I said and he smiled a small smile that was so unfamiliar on his stern pursed lips, it filled my heart with butterflies.

"Good, now, you really should get back to the dance, as much as you might like, we cannot stay out here forever, you have your friends and as a teacher I have my.. chaperone duties," he said the last bit in disgust and I laughed.

"Why did you ever become a teacher?"

"Because I enjoy making the little worms suffer under pressure"

I raised a brow and he shook his head.

"Come on now, inside," He said opening the large doors and holding it open for me.

"Thank you professor, I appreciate your company,"

I felt him caress my cheek and hold my chin with his thumb and index finger lightly, almost as if I were a fragile doll, so breakable that too much pressure would shatter me. His eyes, so cold and stern seemed to lighten, only in the slightest as he bent down, and brought my lips up to his.

"Get back to the dance," he said before letting go and swiftly turning the corner, heading towards the dungeons.

I renentered the Great Hall to find Harry and Ron still planted firmly on the back sides and Hermione looking quite furious.

She stormed pass me and ran up the flight of stairs. Harry and Ron following after her.

"Next time you want to go to the dance with me, ASK, and not as a last resort!" she cried.

"Get to bed! Both of you!"

Surprisingly they did as they were told. Hermione slid to the floor pulled off her shoes and tossed them down the steps before the contacted with the floor.

"Hermione?" I said going up to her.

"Where have you been?" she snapped and I flinched at her harshness.

"I was outside, getting some air."

"Looks like both our evenings were ruined."

"Yes, it would seem that way," I said in return.

I wouldn't tell her yet, she didn't have to know. Right now, I was what she needed.


	17. The Key?

**A/N: So this is what you've all been waiting for right? Sorry it took so long, I have no excuses, I'm just lazy. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Hermione fell asleep pretty much immediately when we got to our dorm. I felt terrible for her. A fairytail evening had turned back into a pumpkin before she could blink. I sat back in my bed and relaxed against my feathered down pillows. I was slowly nodding off when a small tink made me all assertive and alert. I turned to my window, a large spotted owl waited there with a white letter in it's beak. I let the owl in who dropped the letter on my nightstand and left before I could thank it.

I picked up the letter, examining it as I absently closed the window. I tore open the top and pulled out it's contents. A yellowed parchment was folded neatly inside the envelope. I smiled when I saw the familiar scratchy pen stokes.

_Dear Monica, _

_I thank you for the relaxing evening. You have an odd way of taking my mind off other worries and stress. You truly looked elegant this evening, and I apologize for causing you grief. I wont see you till the next term since you are heading home for the holidays, so I'll take this time to say, I hope you have a Merry Christmas._

_Severus_

The last bit of the letter looked slightly sloppier than the rest of the writing. I assumed it was from the fact Snape would never have said those words allowed and it was all it took for him to write it on paper. Whatever the case, it made me more than happy to fall asleep. Although I had longed for more time with him, what I received was better than nothing at all, and I was happy that he made the attempt and being kind to me. Something struck me in that moment of reminiscing. What if I invited Snape to my home for the holidays. I mean teachers go home over holidays, he went away from school last year. I made a note to myself to get up in the morning before breakfast and head to the dungeons to ask. Hopefully he'd be awake to hear my knocking.

"Moe GET UP!" yelled Hermione in my ear. I awoke with a start and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Who died? What's going on?" I exclaimed hopping out of bed and pulling on a fresh pair of slacks and warm socks.

"No one, breakfast is in five minutes, the train will be here in an hour!"

I jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" I cried moving around the dorm ten times faster, not even bothering to brush my teeth.

"Screw breakfast! I'll eat on the train, see you later!" I cried booking it down the stairs and out of the common room.

_Snape, SNAPE! _I yelled in my head trying to contact him.

_What is it? _He responded in a groggy tone.

_Are you doing anything for the holidays?_

There was a pause before he answered, _Marking tests and essays..._

_Want to mark them at my place?_

_What are you talking about?_

_Would you like to stay with my family and I for the holidays? I'm sure you'll like it, its spacious and has plenty of places to hide._

I waited for a response, all the while running to the dungeons. I almost ran into a first year Slytherin who scowled at my presence.

_Snape I need to know now, please?_

I reached the doors to his classroom and pounded on the wood with my fist. He opened them rubbing the area between his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"You don't give up do you?" He asked in a manner of exhaustion

I shook my head "Never"

"Good, you'll need that quality a lot on life," he turned and grabbed a large brown trunk with brass edging and latches.

"You need to practice closing your mind more."

I blushed at the thought of him reading my thoughts and turned away.

"I'll see you on the train ride."

"Hermione! I'll miss you, see you when I return!"

"You better come back in one piece, we need you to cheer Harry on during the Tournament," yelled Ron from behind Hermione. She turned to him and shook her head. Her soft curls bouncing energetically around her face.

"Miss you too Ron," I said in return. I strained my eyes further to find Harry, but he was no where in sight.

"Say bye to Harry for me," I said and Hermione nodded.

I closed the window of the train and sat down in my seat. Snape had mentioned via telepathy that he'd enter my cabin once the rest of the students had settled on the train. I heard the sound of footsteps pouring onto the train. There was the scraping of suitcases being lifted into the storage shelves. The chatter of friends saying last goodbyes. I leaned back against the cushy seat and stared out the window. I had kept the cart door locked to make sure no one would sit here. A few people tried to open it but when it didn't loosen they simply walked away.

When everything had settled, the only noises were that of the train. It chugged hard along the tracks, puffing out steam from the smoke stack. I was close to nodding off when a dark figured appeared behind the frosted glass. I hopped up anxiously and opened the door. A cloaked figure stumbled into my cart. His large body fell on top of me, and I struggled to support his weight.

He smelled like sweat and brandy. I coughed breathing in his stench. I stumbled back into the seat across from where I was sitting. His head hung lower. Dark locks of brown hair fell haphazardly around his face. His eyes were shut from what I could tell.

"Sir?" I asked and he raised it head to me. I gasped. He was so young, only a few years older looking than me, and he was beautiful. His dark brown eyes sparkled with life, despite his gaunt appearance.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"You have the power to destroy that which is most dangerous to us all."

His voice was smooth and delicate.

"I what?"

In that instant the train screeched to a halt. I gripped the seat and held on with all my strength. The air on the train was thick with tension. I looked out the window and noticed the bridge we were on. There was a creak of iron and faint screaming heard from the front of the train. The screaming grew closer, no, louder from the amount of people joining in. I pulled the window down as far as I could and peered out. The front of the bridge was dangling off the tracks. There were bits of wood falling as the dangling train swayed critically back and forth. There was a jolt as the train moved forward. I fell into the dark haired boy, who grabbed me and held me in an embrace. My heart was speeding frantically in my chest but the boy's heart was steady, beating like a native drum.

His grip around me tightened and the train burst forward again. Screams echoed in the carts ahead. His eyes were shut and he looked almost at peace.

"Are you crazy? How can you stay so calm at a time like this?" I screamed at him and he looked down at me.

"Gabriel," he said and I stared at him dumbfounded.

"What?"

"My name is Gabriel, don't forget," he said reaching into a pocket of his cloak and pulling out a key. It was a tarnished sliver key, so aged it looked like it would fall apart before it would open a door.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand what I'm supposed to do with this."

"You will," he smiled. "Now, time to wake up."

His body evaporated in silky black smoke. There was a brief feeling of falling before a voice echoed in my ears.

I woke with Snape shaking me. His face seemed frustrated.

"Professor!" I snapped and he stopped shaking me.

"You were shaking," he said backing off.

"I was dreaming," I said quietly. I put my hand in my pocket and felt the gritty texture of the key Gabriel had given me.

"Miss Devereux?" asked Snape curiously.

"We're not at school, you can call me buy my first name," I said as a matter-of-factly.

He opened his mouth to say something but held back. I figured I'd caught him off guard.

I grabbed a pumpkin pastie and held it out to him.

"I got snacks," I said and Snape shook his head.

"I'm not much of a fan of sweets."

"I didn't figure as much," I mused taking it for myself. Snaped chuckled lightly.

"We're going to my grandmas," I said after a few moments of silence. "She lives on a farm and makes the best turkey dinners. She also has a barn, with horses and chickens. If you want we can go for a ride."

Snape stayed silent.

"I hope they don't mind me bringing a guest."

Snape shot me a disciplining look.

"You didn't mention this to anyone?" he asked agitated.

"It was a spur of the moment decision, I had no time," I replied sheepishly

"You're unbelievable," he sighed rubbing the space between his eyes like before.

"You do that a lot," I noted and he looked at me.

"What?"

"Rub the bridge of your nose."

"It's a stress reliever, which you cause me an awful lot of," He said exhausted.

I glared at him. "Well I don't do it on purpose. It's not my fault you were born 20 years before me.

"I didn't ask you to fall in love with me," he shot back. "Perhaps you should be looking for people your own age rather than complicating your life with men old enough to be your father."

"I don't have a father," I mumbled flatly. That comment made the situation awkward. Snape obviously didn't know how to reply and I didn't know how to continue the situation. I was tired and I couldn't be bothered to make a retort. My eyelids grew heavy and proved difficult to keep open.

"Professor, can I use your shoulder?" I asked and I raised his browns in confusion.

"For what?" but I didn't answer him. I simply lay my head on his left shoulder and closed my eyes. I was too tired to do anything else. Snape didn't object and pretty soon I was out, and I remained that way for the entire train ride home.


End file.
